Near, Far, Wherever You Are
by LooksthatkillA7XWiLCntrl
Summary: Amanda's favorite movie was Titanic. But when she dreams that she is on the ship, all hell breaks loose. Will she fall in love with 5th Officer Harold Lowe or will she parish and die on the sinking ship. She is Rose's sister on the ship. Lowe/OC rated T for precautions brief language and sexual content
1. 1:Not A Dream

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Titanic. Movie or in real life. James Cameron owns the Movie and anything involving the movie. God owns the actual Titanic. Also I do not mean to disrespect anybody or their family. This is Only FICTION! I take no credit, or am not paid for the work of this.**

**And If I goofed up on any facts or anything please tell, and not be a jerk. 'Cause that would hurt my feel bads.**

**I Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it.**

**PS Rated NC-17 for precautions, language and MAYBE a bit of love ;D **

**Near, Far, Were Ever you are**

**Not a Dream~Chapter One~**

**Titanic Fan-fiction**

**5th Officer Harold Lowe**

Soundtrack to _Near, Far, Where Ever you are_

Not a Dream~Chapter One~

Titanic Fan-fiction

5th Officer Harold Lowe

I was sitting home, on my couch watching _'Titanic'_ for the fifty-billionth time. I was home alone, my parents went to _Vegas_ for their anniversary; and my two siblings were with our Grandmother. I stayed home, because I had nothing better to do and I since I was 18, I was definitely trusted.

After the movie, the clock read one 'o' clock in the morning. So I decided to go to bed. After I brushed my Long, jet black, slightly curly hair, and washed my pale porcelain face; I crawled into a bed and fell asleep. I started to drift into a dream, but in the 'dream' I woke up in a room that was softly lit by a oil lamp. The bed I was in was a four poster canopy bed, the linens were soft, and the quilt was a thick, and woven with sleek silk. I pinched myself to make sure it was a dream, but I didn't wake up. It just hurt really badly.

My eyes shot open and I screamed. "Miss Dewitt Bukater are you all right?" A lady with curly, dark brown hair and sporting a maid's outfit, ran in.

"Yes, Trudy." _'How did I know her name?'_ "I...I uh... I just had a horrible dream."

"I'm sorry Miss, would you like me to do anything for you?" She asked as two other people ran into the room, and in another bed across the room a red headed woman sits up.

"What is going On!" The man nearly yelled. _'Cal Hockley?'_ I thought to myself.

"Miss Dewitt Bukater had a dream." Trudy said softly.

"Thank you Trudy, I could take a hint." He hissed.

"What's going on." The red headed woman yawned.

"You sister had a dream, Rose. Go back to sleep." She nodded her head and then laid back down. "Amanda, can you speak with your mother and I, in the Parlor?" Cal hissed.

" Yes, sir." I confusingly got out of the bed. And wrapped the nearest bathrobe I could find.

I walked out, of the room behind them. He then turns to me, "What the hell is with you?"

"I just had a nightmare, Cal. I'm sorry." I lied.

"We are boarding on the Titanic in two weeks." There suddenly was a lump in my throat, _Titanic?_ "I don't want you to cause any trouble while we are on that ship, do you hear me?"

"Yes Sir." I gulped again. "Good night, mum. Cal." I headed back to the bed. And just laid there, thinking what I am doing in _1912._

**~April 10, 1912 {Six A.M.}~**

Suddenly I heard a faint clinking noise, then a bright ray of sun light, blinding my slumber. "Good morning, Misses, I hope you slept well." Trudy said.

"Good morning, Trudy." Rose said with a yawn. "Can you please get some breakfast."

"Yes, Miss."

The past two weeks since I fell into a different time. I finally started to get used to everything and making sure, the others didn't think I was loco. But for some reason, I had changed the way I talked, somewhat. And the 'Monroe' lip ring changed into a actually beauty mark. But during the two weeks I went on a shopping spree with Rose, I have gotten gorgeous gowns and accessories, that was made for the _'Turn of the century.'_ Also I have to be really proper since I've realized I am supposed to be a 'first class girl'

Moments later, Trudy came back into the room with to trays of food. Rose and I ate slowly as we looked out the window onto the port, where the Titanic sat, ready to leave for her Maiden voyage. I was excited on the outside, but deep, deep down I was scared witless. I knew exactly what was going to happen, and that scared me.

When I was finished with my breakfast, I called Trudy so she can dress me. I picked a blue dress/suit with white leather gloves and a white wide brim had. I could barely breath in the corset I was wearing. But I did look slimmer. Trudy pulled my hair in a bun, then pinned the hat atop my head. I walked down stairs, while pulling my gloves on and holding my matching parasol. Cal, and Ruth(Mother) was already waiting down stairs. Cal was ordering his man slave, Mr. Spicer Love-joy to pull all of our luggage in one car.

"There you are, dear. I hope you sister will hurry up. Or we will leave her behind." Ruth, retorted.

"Yes, Mother I understand." I said. I then heard footsteps coming from behind me, down the stairs. I turn to see Rose, decore in ALL black. Ruth gasped and Cal, well he had an angered look on his face.

"Rose, You need to change. It is bad luck!" Ruth glared.

"She knows. Come on!" Cal, nearly dragged her back up stairs to change.

When she came down stairs she was in a White dress/suit, with purple pinstripe. Her hat and gloves was also purple. "Much better." Her Mo-Our Mother smiled. But I knew behind that smile was hatred.

We left out side to get into the first car. Mr. Love-joy had opened the door for us. First in was Cal, then Ruth, then Rose, and last me. When I was getting ready to get into the car. I could tell Love-joy's eyes were intensely on me and I could hear him taking deep breaths through his nose. _'Was he smelling my perfume?'_ I thought in disgust.

He then shuts the door and climbs in the front of the car. _'Thank god!'_

YAY! Haha please tell me what you think. I have also changed the rating from R to PG13. there is brief language and minor sexual content, tragicness etc. let me know when you're finished with this if I should change it back :D Thank you!


	2. 2: Boarding the Ship Of Dreams

Near, Far, Were Ever you are

Boarding The Ship Of Dreams~Chapter Two~

Titanic Fan-fiction

5th Officer Harold Lowe

We had Finally gotten to the White Star Line's South Hampton Peir. The car ride was quiet, and the most awkward ride I have ever had. It was awful.

Rose, was out of the car, first, then Cal, then Ruth. "I don't see what all the fuss is about. It doesn't look any bigger then the Mauritania."

"You can be blasé about some things, Rose, but not about Titanic. It's a hundred feet longer than the Mauritania, and far more luxurious." He turns to Ruth. "Your daughter is much to hard to impress, Ruth." She laughed, as he warned her about a puddle.

"What do you think Amanda?" Cal smirked.

"She's beautiful. Is she really unsinkable?" I ask sounding curious. But of course, I had already known.

"It is unsinkable, God himself couldn't sink this ship." He speaks with pride, as if he was the one who designed it.

He then turns to a porter, and talks to him. Then Lovejoy goes and talks to the porter. I was glad Lovejoy wasn't directly behind me, but Trudy. Lovejoy gave me the creeps always have. And the past two weeks I was getting more creeped out. He always looked at me like I was a piece of meat. It was creepy.

We walked up the gang plank, to our suites B52, B53, B54, and B55. B52 and B53 had commons room that connected the two. We all shared a indoor, private promenade deck. My room was really nice, and I'm sure Ruth's was similar. I quickly unpacked, with out any bodies help.

When I was finish with the unpacking, I walk over to Rose's suite. Her and Trudy was taking colorful painting out of a crate. "Hello Rose." I smiled.

"Oh hello big sister." (We are only ten months apart.)

Cal walked in and leaned against the door frame. "Do you want to take all of them out?" Trudy asked.

"Yes, we need a little color in the room." She said, looking at a painting by Picasso.

"I am going to take a walk, on the boat deck." I said.

"Bye dear." Rose said, as I walked out of the room. I could still hear Cal retort about her paintings. I thought they were marvelous, myself. But then again, Cal wasn't a artistic person.

I went through a labyrinth of corridors until I finally found a door that lead to the deck. It was a beautiful shiny day, we were heading to Cherbourg, France, for the next boarding, and then Queens-town, Ireland for the last boarding, then straight to New York.

I walked and walked I didn't really know where I was walking. I walked towards the bow of the ship as far as I could go, before there was a railing, that separated the first class, from all the other classes. I looked over it, my arms slightly resting against it. I look to my left and see the bridge for the Officers and so on. the Captain was there and there was one particular Officer that kept glancing over at me. When he noticed I was looking at him, he smiled brightly and slightly waved. I did the same, I could feel my cheeks get hot, and red. I could barely see the dark hair he had that was covered by his sailors cap. He had a dark blue uniform on and he must have been keeping watch. He was really handsome.

I kept looking out onto the lower decks. I wish I could be those people; I seriously hated the fact that I have to be primp and proper, when I was raised to be a teenager. I took a deep sigh then walked back to the suite and took a long nap.

~April 12, 1912~

Apparently I slept through dinner, till 12th. It must have been from all the stress and traveling, these past few weeks.

It was lunch, and I was sitting at the table listening to Mr. Bruce Ismay talk to everyone about the Master Ship Builder, Mr. Thomas Andrews.

"Well, I may have knocked her together, But The idea was Mr. Ismays." He sounded a bit irritated. I could see why. All attention was on him. "He was the one who envisioned a steamer so grand, in scale." I started to just pay more attention to the glass of water that sat infront of me. I couldn't help but get that Officer of my mind. He was in my dreams for some reason. But I was so caught up in it. I didn't hear Molly, calling my name.

"Amanda, dear." I looked up.

"Yes, Mrs. Brown?"

"Do you think it is a man's idea, for a ship to be known as a 'She,' because some woman have big sterns?" She smiled.

"Well, Honestly Ma'am. I think it is a man's idea because a ship is grand and you should treat her with care and dignaty." I grinned. Everyone laughed or smirked; except for Mother and Cal.

"Amanda, where did you learn those sort of words?" Mother hissed torwards me.

"Sorry, Mother." I looked down. I took out my cigarette case and placed one in the little tube thing. I was never able to remember the name for them. Then placed it in between my lips and lit it. I noticed Rose had did the same thing.

"You know I don't like that Rose, Amanda." She retorted.

"They know." Cal took both of ours and dowst them in the ashtray.

"What would you like, Sir?" A waiter asked Cal.

He turns to the waiter, "We'll both have the lamb, rare with a little mint sauce." He indicated to he and Rose. I hated how he chose everything for her. "You like lamb don't you sweet pea?" She showed a fake smile torwards him.

"And you Miss." The waiter asked me.

"I'll just have the Scallops please." I smiled as he walked away.

"So, you gonna cut her meat for her too there, Cal?" I tried to suppress a giggle.

To cover the giggle I turned to the creepy Mr. Ismay. "Did you come up with the name 'Titanic', Mr. Ismay."

"Yes Dear, I wanted to convey sheer size. And size means stability, luxury and safety."

Rose turned to him, and smiled. "Do you know of Dr. Freud? His ideas about the male preoccupation with size might be of particular interest to you, Mr. Ismay."

I tried really hard to keep the Laugh to my self, as did Mr. Andrews who was choking on a breadstick, to suppress his laughter.

"My God, Rose! What's gotten into you?" Ruth scolded.

"Excuse me." Rose left the table, stalking away.

"I do apologize." Ruth breathed.

"She's a pistol Cal," Molly grinned. "Do you think you could handle her?"

Cal furrowed his eyebrows. "Well, I may have start minding on what she reads from now on." He looked at me. "Both her and Amanda."

"Who's this Dr. Frued? Is he a passenger?" Mr. Ismay asked, with a dimwitted tone.

I gulped, then excused myself from the table.

I walked along the A-deck promenade for a while trying to find my sister. But it started to get really hot, and I started to have trouble breathing. I felt dizzy fainted falling over the rail, onto the B-deck promenade just under the bridge.

~Lowe~

I stood on the bridge, on look out when, at the corner of my eye, I see something fall onto the B-deck Promenade. I took a full look and notice it was a woman. I ran quickly down the steps, with Moody trailing behind me.

"Get this woman some water!" I called to Moody.

I finally get to her and pick her up, and lay her on an A-deck loung chair. I couldn't tell who she was, all I knew she was a first class woman.

Moody had finally gotten here with a glass of water, a blanket and, a towel. "Here you go mate." He handed me the towel, and glass of water, I wetted the towel with half of the glass of water and placed it on her forehead. She still had not waken. 'It was the corset' I thought. I pulled at the buttons on her gown, and pulled out the knife I had strapped to my leg, and cut the corset in half. As soon as I did, She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. My eyes widen and noticed it was the woman that was from yesterday.

"Here you go, Miss." I handed her the rest of the water. I got up, from kneeling and grabbed the blanket from Moody, and wrapped it around her.

"What in the blazes is going on!" A man, dressed in a suit, with slick black hair stormed up to us.

~Amanda~

I drank the water, and took deep regular breaths. Then I see Cal, Ruth, Rose, and Mr. Ismay. "What in the blazes is going on!" He shouted. He saw me, then his eyes widen. "How dare you put your hand on her!" He was in the Officer's face. "Fetch the Captain and the Master at Arms." He yelled. I watched a steward start running. Moments later the Captain and the Master at Arms had shown up.

He placed handcuffs on the sailor that saved my life. "What the bloody hell were you thinking? Taking of her clothes in public! I don't believe this! Your filfth!"

I finally took a deep breath and wrapped the blanket tighter around me. "CAL! Stop! He didn't do anything!" I shrieked.

"What!" He spat.

"It was an accident. I was walking the boat deck and It got really warm. Next thing I know I couldn't breath and I fainted. And from that I couldn't remember anything." I said.

He looks at the officer. "What is your story?" He glowered.

"Well Sir, I was up in the bridge. And I saw the young lady fall. I noticed she wasn't breathing, so I had to cut her corset so she could, also we gave her water, Sir." The Officer said calmly.

"Is that so." Cal calmed just slightly.

The Master at Arms looks at the second Officer. "Was that the story?"

"Yes, Sir. Officer Lowe did save this young woman's life." The other Officer said.

"Well then, He is a hero!" Mr. Ismay grinned. "You should, reward him."

Ruth walked up to him, eying him. "Amanda, what should we award the boy?" She said, skeptically.

I choked. "How about dinner? Tomorrow night?"

"Yes, that shall do."

"Do you have a shift, Officer Lowe?" The Captain asked the boy.

"No Sir, Tomorrow my shift is from noon to four. Sir." He said.

"Well then, I hope to see you there." Cal said. Ushering Rose, Ruth and I inside. So we all could get ready for tonight's dinner.

During dinner, Rose was off in space, with her head. I tried to talk to her but she was so out of it. But when she excused herself. It seemed weird how she left. But I pushed in the back of my head. She may have just went to her suite.

After awhile a different Officer then from today, came up to those who were left at the table, which was Colonel Gracie, Cal, Molly and I. The officer told Cal something but I couldn't hear. Suddenly Cal rapidly excused himself, followed by Colonel Gracie. I got up and apologized to Molly. But she told me she was going to her suite anyways.

I followed Cal, and the other, to the stern of the ship. At some point Mr. Lovejoy had joined us. When we got there, The Master at Arms was arresting this young boy looked to be about 18-19, in shaggy clothes. Rose was wrapped up in a blanket, hunched over crying. I sat next to her, to comfort her.

"What made you think you could put your hands on my fiancé? Look at me you filth! What did you think you were doing?" He was gripping the poor boy, by the lapels.

"CAL! Stop! It was an accident." Rose shrieked standing up, from the bench.

"An Accident."

"It's stupid really. I was leaning over and slipped." She looked at the boy. I knew what was really going on. So I left it at that. "I was leaning far over to see the... ah... ah..." She was twirling her hand.

"Propellers."

"Thank you... The propellers, and I slipped, and Mr. Dawson here, saved me, and almost went over himself."

Cal looked at me. "You wanna see the Propellers." I shook my head.

Mr. Gracie was saying something, and The Master at Arms un-cuffed Mr. Dawson.

I guess Cal awarded the boy with dinner, like Ruth did with the Officer earlier, today.

I walked the shaken Rose, to her suite. Then I retired to my own. stripped out of the evening gown and fell asleep.

~April 13, 1912~

The next day was quite bland. even though I wanted to talk to that Officer, really badly.

Mother was lacing up my corset, "Amanda, I have good news for you!"

"What is it mother." I tried to sound eger.

"I have finally found you a suitor."

"A what!" I nearly choked.

"A husband, dear. He is Cal's brother, David. He is only a year older then Cal. His parents agree with the marriage, as did I. So now both of my girls are engaged!" She smiled. I knew by the tone of her voice, she didn't care about our happiness. Only the money the Hockley's were giving us.

"Great." I sighed. I'm still going to talk to that Officer.

It had finally reached four o' clock, and I was waiting by the bridge. I see Rose and Mr. Dawson, walking on the deck. They see me, and started walking towards me.

"Hey guys!" I grinned.

"Why Miss Amanda, may I ask, why are you waiting at the bridge? Is because a certain Officer leaves his shift?" Rose grins. Jack looks at her with confusion.

"My sister Amanda, was saved by an Officer. That one to be exact." Rose Pointed to the Officer, who was walking down the staircase from the bridge.

"Oh... Is that so." Jack laughs. I look at the Officer who was talking to the Officer that help him save me. The cute Officer's back was to me. I put my pointer finger to my lips, motioned the two to follow me. I place my hands over the Officer's eyes. The other Officer trying to hold a laugh.

I mouth 'Guess who?' To Jack. He laughed and said what I told him. "Guess Who?"

"Ermm... I have no bloody clue? Lightholler? Murdoch? Who?" He laughed while placing his hands on mine and pulling them apart. He turned around, and his face turned beet red.

"Miss...I...I...Hello." He stammered.

"Hello Officer...?"

"Officer Harold Lowe."

"Hello 'Officer Harold Lowe'!" I mocked his tone.

"I don't think that's lady like, Ma'am." He grinned.

"I am not Lady like!" I pouted. Rose and Jack were laughing hysterically.

I look at the two, and glare daggers at them. I then notice Jack was carrying a leather bound folder. "Quit laughing! And what the bloody hell are you carrying there?" I snatched it from Jack. I could hear the two Officers suppress their laughter.

" I...I... wouldn't do that!" Jack warned.

I opened the folder to see charcoal sketches on women unclothed, and some that were clothed. "These are extraordinary!" I exclamed.

"Yeah, Nothing like Ol' Paris." He grinned.

"Why naked women" I asked.

"Well the human body is the best thing to draw. The curves, shadows, hard lines, everything."

"I see." I grinned looking at the two Officers. "Can they see, them?" I asked Jack in a low tone, he knodded his head in approval. "Would you Officers like to see, Jack's work of art?" I grinned slyly. I made room on the loung chair I was sitting on. Officer Lowe sat next to me, on the right, Jack on my left, Rose infront of me, and the other Officer stood behind.

"Holy shi-p." The other Officer corrected his curse.

"My God, these are amazing." Officer Lowe said.

"Are these from life, 'cause if so... I want to know where." The Officer behind me said.

"Jimmy, you dog!" Officer Lowe laughed.

"Jimmy?" I turned to look at him.

"Officer James Moody, at your service Ma'am." He bowed.

"Is that so." I grinned. "I am Amanda Ca-Dewitt Bukater." I almost said my last name from the 21st century, Calvert.

"Well Miss Dewitt Bukater, it is my pleasure." Moody grinned.

"Please cut the formalities, I hate them. Call me Amanda." I grinned. "Unless I'm with other people other than, Mr. Andrews, Rose, Mrs. Brown and Jack." I grinned.

"Well then call me Harold or Harry."

"And I, Miss. James or Jimmy." Jimmy grinned even more.

"Try me, Moody or I'll have you ass in poker." I heard Harry murmur to James.

"Well then... Jack and I must be off." Rose said, nearly dragging him off.

"Bye Rose!" I said, as the two walked off towards the stern. Leaving me with Harry and Jimmy.

"So Gentleman. What shall we do?" I glanced at the two.

"Well Amanda, I have a shift I need to attend too. So good bye." Jimmy waved, then walking off to the bridge.

"Hmm I guess we could walk around the ship." He shrugged.

"O.K. Officer Harold Lowe, lead the way." I took his arm and we started to walk. towards the stern.

We walked almost halfway around it, we talked about everything. But I knew he was holding a question back.

"Ermm... Amanda?"

"Yeah."

"I was curious, why did you want to walk with me. Or be of an acquaintance." He said, looking at his feet as we walked.

"Because, I really wanted to say thank you, for saving my life, and I mean it." I glowed. He look up, with a smirk on his face.

"Really?"

"Yep!" I giggled.

"You know I have to tell you something, and I beg of you not to take it offensively. But I think you're not like every first class girl. You've got spirit, and I've not once seen a first class girl goof around as much as I've seen you do." He said proudly.

"Thank you, Harry, That really means allot to me. You are honestly the first man to notice that I could have fun, and not be arm-candy or a bloody fuck buddy." I said. He look at me astounded.

"You... just talked like... like..."

"like a Sailor?" I grinned.

"Yeah." He still looked shocked. "You are definitely, not your average first class girl."

"I know, but I only act around people I trust, and I know they are the same way. Like Molly, she is on the boarder line. But everyone else it's like I HAVE to be primp and proper." I groaned with disgust.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

"It's OK." I said. "Hey, You now know SO much about me. Tell me more about you." I giggled.

"Hmm... where to start."

"How 'bout we play twenty-questions."

"How do you play?" He looked at me confused.

"Well I ask a question and you answer, then we just keep doing it back and forth." I grinned.

"Ok. You start first."

"Where were you born?"

"Barmouth, Wales. Where were you born?"

"California. What's you favorite color?" He chuckled at my childish question.

"I guess, I'd have to say blue like the ocean, and your eyes." I blushed deeply. "How old are you?"

"fourteen."

"WHAT! Are you serious?" He was freaking out.

"No! I'm eighteen, I promise you that. But the look on your face was priceless." I laughed hysterically. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-eight."

"Is that so. Well you are younger then my 'fiancé.'" I quoted 'Fiancé' with my fingers.

"Your engaged?"

"Yeah, just this morning. I haven't even met the bloody, guy. And since he is a Hockley, I can't stand him already." I grimaced.

"I am terribly sorry." He said with a sad tone to his voice.

"It's fine, I guess. I mean, I hope it won't last." I said.

"So what do you what do you want to do in you life? Without the proper, shit." He said.

"Well, I just want to be able to have fun. Live my life to the fullest. Seize the day."

"You should."

"What do you mean?" I asked looking into his chocolate brown eyes.

"What I mean is that, you should do it. While you still can, 'cause when you get married you won't be able to have fun. Soon you'll turn into some woman who thinks that eating 'caviar' is fun." He took his hat off his head, and placed it atop of mine. "Stay who you are, and live life to the fullest, while you can." I smiled. His words really mean something to me.

"I know what you mean. And thank you for opening my eyes, a bit wider then I thought. But..."

"But?" He look at me confused again.

"You're not getting you hat back!" I giggled then ran down to the 3rd class deck, then back up onto the B-deck promenade. He chased after me so he can get his hat back.

"It is not going to happen, Officer!" I giggled still running.

"Come on! Amanda! I need my hat back!" He hollerd.

I suddenly stopped abruptly seeing my mother, with the Countess of Roths and Molly.

He snatched the hat off my head. "Thank you Ma'm." I swung my arm behind my back and punched him in the stomach. "HEY!" I heard him mutter.

"Hello Mother. Um Mother, ladies, this is Officer Harold Lowe." I said. "He was the Officer that saved me from my faint."

"Good afternoon, Ladies." He bowed slightly.

"Charmed." My mother glared ice at him. But I seemed to be the only one to notice.

"Well Mother, Officer Lowe, and I must be off. I shall see you at dinner. Good day, ladies." I nodded my head slightly.

I quickly dragged Harry away from the three woman. I did notice Molly was smiling, at me. I wonder why.

"Wow, that was crazy." I laughed.

"Yeah. That's your mother! I'm so sorry!" He laughed.

"It's alright."

I heard the signal for dinner. I took a deep sigh, "I'm sorry Harry but It is time for us to get ready for dinner. See you then."

"Well being the gentleman I am, I shall escort you back to your room." He said.

"Oh... alright." I giggle.

Yay Chapter two. Please tell me what you please comment!

If you have any troubles with if, or something doesn't tickle your fancy please tell me.

Also I have noticed it is quite like the movie, but it just goes with it. Thanks a bunch for reading, and I will have Chapter three out ASAP

Show comments


	3. 3:Dining with the Snobs

**_Dining with the snobs, and partying with steerage ~Chapter Three~_**

**_Titanic Fan-fiction_**

**_5th Officer Harold Lowe_**

Trudy was helping me, lace my corset. This is the sort of corset that, when your finished with the top laces, It pushes your breasts up so far that they are almost falling out. When she was done lacing the whole thing up, I sat at my vanity.

"Trudy, dear. What dress should I wear?" I asked. "I want to look my best, tonight."

"Is it for that dashing Officer?" She smiled. I nodded my head. "Well then I think you should wear the emerald green one with, the black lace and beading." She walks over to my wardrobe and pulls out the dress, is made of emerald green silk, with black sheer fabric. It had a short train, with a sheer black sash, that wrapped around my waist and trailed along with the train. And a square cut neckline that was trimmed with black beads and it was very sparkly too. After she helped me fit into my dress, she did my hair up into a nice toppled twist, that was definitely a old late 1800's fashion. Short ringlets and strands fell down on the sides of my face and my neck. "Is there any hair accessories you would like you use, Miss?" I pulled out a matching string of emeralds. She wrapped that with the hair. I did my own make up; I can't stand other people doing my make-up. I picked emerald claw-footed earrings with a black silk ribbon to tie around my neck, like a choker.

"You look stunning, Miss; If I do say so myself."

"Thank you Trudy." I smiled as I twirled in front of the full length stand mirror.

There was a faint knock on the door. I look at the clock, it was 6:43.

_'He's early.'_ "Can you please get that Trudy?"

She then walked to the door, and opened it. "May I help you Sir?" She asked my visitor.

"Yes, I'm here to escort Miss Dewitt Bukater." I knew that familiar voice.

"Trudy, don't let the poor boy, stand out there. Have him come in." I giggled; as she let Harry in. He was dressed in a very formal version of his daily uniform. It was black, with silver trim around the cuffs. He looked so handsome.

"This is for you Ma'am." He handed me a white rose.

"Thank you Officer Lowe. But how did you manage to get this?" I asked, with a slight giggle.

"I have my connections." He grinned.

"And I might add that you look absolutely beautiful."

I could feel a blush rise. "Thank you, Mr. Lowe."

"Excuse me for interrupting, but would you like me to take that for you and place it in a vase?" Trudy asked.

"Yes, Trudy. And thank you dear." I handed her the beautiful rose.

"Shall we?" He asked, offering his arm.

"Yes, we shall." I took his arm, and we walked down the corridors, to the grand stairs. We could both see Jack standing at the bottom of the stair case, looking like he was trying so hard to belong.

"Mr. Dawson!" I said as we reached to the bottom of the stairs.

"Miss Dewitt Bukater. Mr. Lowe, I am so glad you guys are here." Jack mutter to the two of us.

"I could tell." I giggled.

"Do I look that nervous?" He asked.

"Yes. But you do look handsome." I smiled.

"Thanks. Hello Mr. Lowe, How are you." Jack asked. I could see Mother and Cal walking down the stair case; absolutely ignoring us. But not far behind them was Rose in a dress similar to mine, but hers was a maroon color.

"Hello Mr. Dawson. I am well, thank you!" Harry said. Then Jack turns towards Rose, and his face lit up like a light bulb. He takes her hand and kisses it softly.

"I saw that in a nickelodeon once, and I was will to do it." The two smirked.

We walk up behind Cal, and Ruth. "Cal, surely you don't remember Mr. Dawson." Rose taps Cal on the shoulder.

"Dawson! I didn't recognize you. Amazing, almost past for a gentlemen." His eyes then dart towards Harry. "And you are..."

"5th Officer Harold Lowe, Sir." Harry nodded his head.

"Oh! Right, the Officer that accompanied my soon to be sister-in-law." His eyes narrowed, when his eyes fell on me.

Molly walks up and take Jack's other arm, they talked for a while. I turn to Harry. "So Harry, are you nervous at all?" I grinned.

"Why, Do I look nervous?"

"Yes Sir, You do." I grinned even more.

"Damn." He muttered under his breath.

"Don't worry. It will be fine." I said as we walked to our table.

At the dinner table they started to serve the first part of the appetizers, and mother had a sly look upon her face. She turns to Harry. "How did you become an officer, Mr. Lowe?" She asked.

"Well, Ma'am. When I was fourteen, I ran away from home; because my father wanted me be to become and apprentice in his business. But I wouldn't work for nobody for nothing. So I ran to become a sailor on schooners, square, and riggers. Since then I've been working on all sorts of vessels, in the Atlantic. But a few months ago I joined _White Star lines_, now as a fifth Officer on the Titanic." He smiled politely.

"And how is that going for you?" She said icily.

"Quite well Ma'am. I enjoy working on the sea, and my duty is here on the ship."

"That is interesting Mr. Lowe." Cal said. Then mother turned to Jack.

"Tell us of the accommodations in steerage, Mr. Dawson. I hear they're quite good on this ship." She was testing the both of them. Or either embarrass them.

"The best I've seen, ma'am. Hardly any rats." I could see Rose motions to Jack to take his napkin of his plate. I could see Harry also taking his napkin off his plate. I smiled slightly, at his concentration.

"Mr. Dawson is joining us from third class. He was of some assistance to my fiancé last night. Also Mr. Lowe who was of some assistance to my fiancé's sister yesterday afternoon." Cal grinned maliciously.

I could hear Mr. Guggenheim whisper to Madame Aubert, "What is Hockley hoping to prove, bringing this... bohemian... up here? And the Sailor?"

"How do you like your Caviar sir?" A waiter asked Jack. I sat next to Jack, with Molly on the other side.

"No Caviar for me sir..." He glances at Cal. "...Never did like it much." His poker face went to Rose who smiled.

Through out dinner kept asking Jack questions, she kind of had put Harry aside, as she interrogated Jack.

"...To make each day count." Jack said promptly.

"Well said Jack." Molly raises her glass slightly.

"And you Mr. Lowe, what do you think about what Mr. Dawson said?" My mother asked.

"Some one, special to me had told me to seize the day. And that is what it means to me." Harry smiled.

"Here, here." Colonel Gracie raises his glass.

"To making it count." Rose raised he glass in a toast.

"—and seizing the day." I followed behind her. Every one did the same, all at once. Mother on the other hand had a course look on her face.

"How is it you have the means to travel, Mr. Dawson?" She asked.

"I make my way, from place to place. Tramp steamers and such. But I won my ticket on the Titanic here in a lucky hand of poker." He glances at Rose. "A very lucky hand."

"All life is a game of luck." Colonel Gracie says. I heard Cal reply something to Gracie's remark.

Then a conversation starts up about Mr. Andrews, and the Titanic. I turn to Harry; "They are always talking about the Titanic. I honestly feel so bad for Mr. Andrews." I whispered to him. He chuckled.

"I see what you mean. I could tell he doesn't enjoy the attention."

"Who doesn't? Except for the rich bastards that feed off attention." I whispered into his ear, making sure nobody has heard me. The carts of desserts where wheeled out. "Next it'll be Brandies in the smoking room for the gentleman." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, Join me for a brandy, gentlemen?" Gracie looks around the table. "Joining us, Dawson? You don't want to stay out here with the women, do you?"

"No thanks. I must be getting back." Jack replies.

"You, Mr. Lowe?"

"No thank you Sir, I have other things to take care of." Harry nods his head.

"Probably best. It'll be all business and politics, that sort of thing. Wouldn't interest you. Good of you to come." Cal looks at the to then retreats with the other men.

"Jack must you go?" Rose asks in a soft tone.

"Time for my coach to turn into a pumpkin" He takes her hand and kisses it. I could see something being slipped into her hand. I smiled internally, then looking at mother who looked quite aggravated.

"Amanda." Rose says softly then slips the paper to me, from under the table. I unfold it, it read: _'Make it count. Meet me at the clock.'_

I could feel Harry reading over my shoulder, out of the corner of my eye I could see him smirk.

I look up at Rose, who is giving me a pleading look. I motion for her to go. I then look at Harry; I think he knew what Jack had in mind.

"Would you like me to escort you ladies back to your rooms?" He asks looking at Rose and I.

"Yes, please, Mr. Lowe. Excuse me ladies." I said getting up from my seat.

"Excuse me, Ladies, Mother." Rose got up from her seat. Harry offered his arms, and we were out. As soon we were out of earshot of the table, she asks-"What should I do?"

"Go to him Rose. I noticed how you two were looking at each other." I smiled.

"Also I'm sure what he's got planned, it's going to be a blast." Harry laughs. We walk towards the bottom of the grand stair case. Jack is leaning against the banister, looking at the clock. The clock had just striked the hour.

"Go." I motioned her to go to him. She walks up and he turns.

"Want to go to a real party?" He laughs.

"Come on, I want to take somewhere." Harry said.

"O.K." I said, as we walked to an elevator.

"E-deck" He tells the steward.

We walk into the General room for the 3rd class. It is filled with people of all ages. A band is on the stage, playing quick paced Irish music.

"WOW!" I said loudly.

"Great huh. Only a few of us Officers attended these." Harry laughs.

"Hey Look! There is Rose!" I point to a table; Rose is sitting there drinking a pint of beer, watching Jack dance with a little girl.

When the music stops, Jack turns to Rose, from what it looks like it looks like he was asking the little girl if he could dance with Rose.

The band plays another song and the two get into a very close waltz position.

"Would you like to dance?" Harry asks me.

"Sure!" I took his hand and we start to jump around, twirling and whirling. I giggled with every swift turn, as he smiled.

"Wow! I didn't know you could dance!" I told him.

"I didn't think a first class girl could dance!" He said.

"Bite Me!" I giggled.

Everyone around us was dancing and having a good time, when I see Rose on her feet, doing a ballet stance. "What in bloody hell is that girl doing!" I said to myself.

I then look to the entrance to the general room and see Lovejoy, with a few stewards looking around. He must have been looking for Rose and I. He spots Rose, and looks around again.

"Harry, cover me!" I said as I turned to where his back faced Lovejoy, I brought my lips to his and flip my hair to the side of our face, so nobody could recognize me. I glance over, with my lips still pressed against his, seeing that Lovejoy was walking back up stairs.

I release Harry from his collar; He looked at me dumbstruck for the most part. "Wow… I mean—wow!" He look completely shocked.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." I looked at the floor.

"No… It's OK. It was just a bit of a shock. But I'm really glad you did it. Like you have no idea how bad I wanted to do that." He said, while placing his hand on my cheek.

**~Meanwhile~**

"She's down in the steerage…with him." Lovejoy whispered to Cal. Cal was sitting in the smoking room when he was informed this. "Also her sister, is down there. With _that_ sailor!"

"_What!_ This has to stop! I will not let my reputation, nor' my brothers be ruined by a sailor and is pet rat!" Cal nearly shouted. But he managed to keep his voice low enough so nobody could hear what he was saying. "I shall talk to the girls. But if it moves anymore further then acquaintances, I will make their lives hell."

"Sir, Amanda… she was kissing the sailor. From what it looked like sir." Lovejoy grinned. Not only because he was informing is employer what was going on, but how he had the girl trapped. He had something planned, it was an evil plan at that.

~Back to Amanda~

"Hey Amanda, do you want to come with me. I have another thing to attend before my shift starts up again." Harry asked me. While we were drinking a pint.

"Yeah of course!" I said, obviously not knowing what he had in mind.

haha what NOW! I told you I would have it out really soon! But also I have been lagging a bit and I am terribly sorry. School is totally kicking my ass at everything grrr. But please tell me what you think or anything like that thanks a bunch and I would like to give a shout out to DearestBreeanna for being the first person to comment. Thanks a bunch. and Here is a virtualcookie *hands cookie*

Show comments


	4. 4:Russian Roullett is not the Same

**Russian Roulette is not the Same without a Gun**

Harry and I walked out on to the stern boat deck. "So what do you Officers do for fun?" I asked looking at Harry.

"Like when we are on break?" I nodded my head. "Well-we sleep, play poker-"

"Do that all the time!" I grinned.

"Swear-"

"Like a sailor!" I winked.

"Drink...sometimes." He laughed.

"Well you know how I hold my liquor, like a Russian! What else?"

"Burping contests, but you probably wouldn't be interested in that." As soon as he said that, I let out the most manliest, loud, un-lady like burp ever.

"Excuse me." I grinned.

"My god, You are definitely not like other women. Bravo!" He clapped his hand lightly.

"Thank you, Thank you!" I bowed sarcastically.

"I think you are ready for what we are about to do!" He laughed. Then pulled me into the officer's quarters. We stopped at one door; "Phillips, Bride are you comin'?" He asked the two gentleman who looked to be the wireless operators.

"Sorry Lowe, we are both on duty." One of them said.

"Too bad for you!" Harry laughed loudly then pulled me more down the hall.

We get to another door, Harry knocked first and waited till the door opened.

Officer Jimmy was standing with the door opened enough just to see him. "Hello Harry!" Jimmy grinned. His eyes then look at me. "Harry!" He whined. "I thought we agreed no Women!"

"I assure you she is not like every woman...now, whose dealing?"

"William..." Moody said. "Come in!" He opened the door.

"Murdoch!? Hell, we all know he's going to cheat!" Harry said loudly.

"Piss off! Officer Lowe!" Said one of the three men that was sitting at around table, with six chairs. "And you better not get caught frolicking with a passenger. I'm one thing, but the Captain is another." The man said.

"I know, I know. Now deal, damn you!" Harry retorted.

"Fine, But remember, I am way higher rank then you are. By the way, I am First Officer William Murdoch." He turned to me.

"I'm Amanda Dewitt Bukater. and you are?" I look at the other Officer that sat next to Murdoch.

"2nd Officer Charles Lightholler. But every one calls me Lights." He said.

"Well then nice to meet you all." I sat in between Harry and Jimmy. Jimmy on my left and Harry on my right. Then next to Jimmy was Murdoch, then Lights.

"So where is Boxhall, Pitman, and Wilde?" Harry asked while Murdoch was dealing out the cards.

"They are on their shifts. So it's us five tonight." Lights grinned while pouring beer into a glass. "Do you drink Amanda?"

"Yeah." I said, he then sat a glass in front of me.

"What about you Harry?"

"Nah-Not tonight." Harry refused.

"Place you bet Gentlemen and Lady." William winked at me.

"Erm what do we bet?" I asked.

"Tonight, It's peanuts but if we run out it's anything of our possession." Moody explained.

"Oh I see." He then sorted out the peanuts, twenty each. Then Will placed in a single peanut, then Lights, Harry, Moody, then I.

Jimmy was winning, I had one peanut left and so did Will. "I raise it to two!" Lights said.

"I raise to all my winnings!" Jimmy cried.

"Being cocky, now aren't we?" Harry laughed, then pushed his peanuts to the center.

They all looked at me. I then took off my necklace and place it in the pile, and then Will placed his pocket watch, and smiled. I noticed through out the game he kept looking at me, and smiling.

I took a deep breath and looked at my hand. I had a 2, Jack, King and Ace of Clubs = a ROYAL FLUSH! Since we were playing deuce, I can use that 2 for the 10. I tried so hard not to smile.

"Any last bets?" Harry said. Every shook their heads.

"Ladies, show me your cards!" Jimmy slurred. He was drunk and being cocky.

The boys laid down their cards, Harry had three of 3's, Lights had four of 5's, Murdoch had two of 2's and Jim had a full house of two 4's and three 7's. I grinned.

"Royal Flush! What Now!" I grinned; the guys groaned as I scooped up my winnings.

"Damn you're good!" Lights chuckled.

"I lost all my winnings!" Jimmy whined. "What do we do now!?"

"Well, why don't we just drink beer, talk, and have a good time?" I suggested.

"Yeah, OK." They all shrugged.

About six beers later, We all were having a good time. "So Ama—nduh! Tell me about this fiancé of yours?" Jimmy asked. I could see Will's eyes sunk in sadness.

"Well I don't know really...He's a Hockley-" I twisted my face up in disgust. "He's Cal's brother, and I've never met him, and this 'Engagement' was all of a sudden and I was unaware." I quoted engagement with my fingers.

At some point I ended up laying across Jimmy and Harry with Will's sailor hat on my head.

"Wow! I'm terribly sorry. So your going to marry your sister's fiance's brother. And Cal treats your sister like shit. Hot damn, If I could I would like...I don't know kidnap you and take you far away from the horrid life!" Jimmy said. "Hey...Hey... Harry you should do that!"

"I don't know Jim, That's a bit out there. Don't you think?" Harry said.

"Hell no! I'd sweep her off her feet, as soon as we dock New York!" Will said, his thick Scottish accent coming through.

"Guys, It's fine. I mean I'll find a way out of it." I said. "What time is your next shift Harry?"

He looked at his watch. "In about twenty minutes. I should escort you back."

"OK." I stood up. "Here is your hat and pocket watch Will." I said while placing the hat on his head and trying to hand him the watch.

"Keep It." He said.

"No, I couldn't it's your watch."

" But you won it, keep it." He stared at me.

"Are you sure?" I stared back.

"Of course, it was you who won it in the poker game." He smiled.

"OK. Thank you." I said clasping he watch in my hand.

"Come on Amanda, we've got to go." Harry said. "Bye lads."

" Bye Harry! Bye Amanda!"

"Thank you for escorting me back to my room." I said as we walked on the deck to he first class entrance.

"You are very welcome, Amanda." I could hear the sadness echo in his voice.

"Are you OK? You seem sad." I said, while placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah." He didn't look at me.

"Are you sure, you seem really upset, Harry look at me." He turned his head. His chocolate brown eyes pouring into me. He places his head atop of mine.

"I saw the way Will looks at you. And the way you look at him." He said in a quiet voice.

"Harry what are you talking about?" I said still looking into his eyes. He looked into mine for a moment or two, then crashes his lips upon mine; like I had done hours before in the 3rd class general room. And I was the one to be shocked this time. His left hand reached under my loose hair against the back of my neck as I place my arms around his shoulders, our lips moving in sync together.

This kiss was nothing at all like the one in the general room, this one had spark, fireworks, bells, the whole shebang. His lips tasted sweet and a little salty from the peanuts and sea, he smelt like cedar wood and lemons.

We broke apart, "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that!" I then smiled and pulled him into another short yet sweet kiss. He smiled, "I love you Amanda."

"I...I love you too, Harold." His smile grew wider. Then he pulls me into a warm embrace.

We then kept walking, on the boat deck to the first class entrance. I turn to him looking a bit down. I wanted to be with him, not the rich snobs

"Amanda, please don't be sad, I will see you soon." He bent down and kissed my cheek.

"I know Harry but... I don't want to leave you." I said.

"I know, but you have to, and I have a shit to do." He smiled. "Now go, love. I love you!" He whispered.

"Bye, Harry." I said. then turning into the entrance.

When I was in my room and dressed for bed, when there was a knock on my door. I opened it myself knowing that Trudy would be asleep. It was Rose giggling and still dressed in her dinner dress. "Hello Rose, what brings you here?"

"Oh my lovely older sister! I had such a wonderful night." She grinned, while pulling me to sit on the couch with her.

"Do tell, little sister." I smiled.

"Well as you know I had a wonderful time dancing with Jack, drinking beer. Then we walked on the boat deck singing and laughing; looking at the stars. It was amazing." She seemed really happy. "But I did notice you and Mr. Lowe were kissing and then disappeared." She smiled.

"Oh! Yeah, well the reason why I kissed him is that I saw you fiancé's, creepy manservant walking through the door. I think he was looking for us." Her face dropped, and her eyes struck with fear. "I kissed him and covered my face, so Lovejoy didn't see me. But knowing him, he had to have seen one of us." My voice cracked.

"Oh dear, that's not good, not good at all. Cal and mother will find out." She babbled.

"Just warning you for Cal's reaction." I said. "Other then that, I'm in love with Harry. Other then the kiss in the bellow decks, we kissed again, out on the boat deck. And oh... It was magical." I blushed.

"Oh! I'm so happy for you, Amanda! I think I'm in love with Jack!" She grinned meekly.

"Oh, Rose! I know it will work out for the two of us. As soon as the ship docks I'll be long gone. Away from this treacherous life. I said, pulling her into a hug.

"I must go to bed, it's three 'o' clock in the morning and I'm tired. Good night Amanda." She gave me another hug and then left.

"Where were you?" I could here that voice being Cal's.

"I was in Amanda's room." Rose said smoothly.

"Is she in there?" His voice shook with anger.

"Yes."

"Good. Now go to bed." He nearly shouted, then walked into the room.

"Good evening Cal." I smiled while brushing my long black hair.

"You are to never behave like what you did tonight." His voice shook. "You are to marry my brother, honor him, and be his wife I will not allow you to ruin this engagement, over some sweet romance affair with a dirty sailor." He grabbed me by the shoulders. " You WILL NOT make a fool of me or my family!" he gripped harder.

"Cal, let go of me!" I said in a calm yet stern voice. "Your hurting me."

He growled then let go of my shoulders and left. I took a deep breath. "Fucker!" I muttered under my breath then went to bed.


	5. 5:In the End,It starts with one thing

**April 14, 1912**

That morning I decided to pack up all of my prized jewelry with Will's pocket watch into a small hand bag. I knew what was going to happen tonight, and I was scared shitless. I placed the handbag in my coat pocket, when Trudy walked in.

"Would you like me to run you a bath, so you can get ready for Sunday Services?" she asked.

"Yes please. Can you also put the vanilla bubbles in it too."

"Yes Miss." She walked into the bathroom as I took off my night gown and put on a bathrobe, before walking into the bathroom. "Would you like any help in the tub? Miss."

"No Trudy, you may leave now." I said before she left. After she left, I stripped off the bathrobe, and seeped into the deep tub.

About five minutes later, there was a knock at the bathroom door. "Come in." I said while gathering the bubbles to cover my self; in walked mother.

"Hello mother." I said, in a bleak tone. She sat in a chair that was semi-near to the tub.

"You are forbidden to see that seaman, Amanda. And I mean it. You are to marry David Hockley, as your sister is to marry Cal. It is a good match, for the both of you. I will not let you two ruin it. Your behavior last night was completely unacceptable." Her voice raised.

"Why, because I was having a good time?" I mumbled.

"I've already talked to your sister, and she understands perfectly." I held the urge to roll my eyes. "This match is good for you. Your father left us with nothing, our fine stuff sold in auction."

"I don't want to marry David." I said.

"Why are you being so selfish?" She scolded.

"I'm not the one being selfish, you are! You're the one who is forcing us into a marriage only for money, security and all that stuff. Not for love, not for happiness." I nearly shouted at her, while I played with the faucet with my foot.

"I forbid to see that sailor and that's final." She scowled then left. I scowled furiously as I pulled the plug from the tub.

After Sunday services, I went to my room and changed out of everything, put on a nice dress without the corset and petticoat; the only thing under the dress was my undergarment and brassier. I know what's going to happen, so I had to prepare. Now It is time for me to meet up with the family and Mr. Andrews for a tour of the ship.

Reminds me of my Harvard days!" Cal said working the oars station.

"The electric horse is very popular. We even have an electric camel." The trainer said.

"What's the point, when we can ride a real horse, on the land." I whispered to Mr. Andrews, who chuckled at my remark, my arm was linked with his.

"Care to try your hand at rowing ma'am?" The trainer grinned, looking at Mother.

"Don't be absurd. I can't think of a skill I should likely need less." Mother retorted in disgust.

"The next stop will be the bridge. This way please." My heart jumped in delight. Mr. Andrews new that I liked Harry. He asked about him when the others weren't around. I could see Cal's and Mother's facial expressions dropped.

The Captain was explaining about the components when Bride came and skirted past us to give the captain a Marconi-gram. "Another ice warning, sir. This one's from the 'Baltic.'"

"Thank you." The Captain shoved the piece of paper in his pocket. "Not to worry, It's quite normal for this time of year. In fact, we're speeding up. I've just order the last boilers lit."

I felt a lump in my throat as I heard Mr. Andrews scowl. He then motions us to leave, as I see Will and Lights walking up. They both smile and nod their heads politely as the group passes. Then they see me and Will's smile grew bigger. I heard Lights talking about something, but I couldn't make out what, about.

We were now on the boat deck. "Mr. Andrews, I did the sum in my head, and with the number of lifeboats times the capacity you mentioned...forgive me, but it seems there are not enough for everyone aboard." Rose said walking on the other side of Mr. Andrews.

"About half, actually. Rose, you miss nothing do you? In fact, I put in these new types of davits, which can take an extra row of boats here. But it was thought... by some... that the deck would look too cluttered. So I was over-ruled." His Irish accent muttered.

"Waste of deck space as it is, on an unsinkable ship." 'You bloody fool! I screamed at Cal in my head.

"Sleep soundly, Rose, Amanda. I have built a good ship, strong and true. She's all the life boat you need."

"While we pasted boat 7 a man taps Rose on the shoulder; It was Jack. I smiled and then acted as if nothing was happening. He pulls her into the Gymnasium.

After passing a few lifeboats Cal turns to me. "Where is you sister?" Then everyone looked at me.

"She went to the Lady's room." I lied.

"Should we wait for her?" The Countess of Roths asked, elegantly.

"No, no. She'll catch up in a jiffy." I smiled. Molly winked at me then they all turn back around.

Rose finally met up with us but the tour was already over and we were heading towards the first class lounge, for tea. The gentleman left us. Rose and I were now walking side by side. "So my little sister, how was your conversation with a certain

someone?" I whispered to her.

"Fine." She said in a daze.

"Of course the invitations had to be sent back to the printers twice. And the brides maid dresses! Let me tell you what an odyssey that has been. Rose wants baby blue but I strictly said Lavender; and Amanda's dress was absolutely ridiculous. Rose insists dark blue but I assure you I said pink." Mother said, to the other ladies in a elegant voice.

Rose seemed lost in her thoughts, then she spills her tea on herself, purposely. "Oh look what I've done, excuse me." She got up and left.

"Excuse me, I'm going to see if she needs assistance." I got up and left out the same way Rose did. I found her walking on the deck. "Rose! Wait up!" I called.

"She stops to look at me. "Amanda what-"

"Go to him! Love him! Cal doesn't deserve you, and I know you love Jack." I said to her, short of breath.

"Amanda, Shh-do me a favor. Do you love Harold?" She asked, looking into my eyes.

"Yes, very much."

"Then you need to go to him. I don't know how; but love him, be happy with him...I'm going to find Jack." She said then turned towards the stairs to the bottom decks.

I stood there for a second. 'I've got to find Harry.' I thought before heading towards the bridge.

Walking towards the bridge was Jim.

"Jimmy!" I said. He turned around to see who called his name.

"Hello Amanda, fancy meeting you here." He grinned.

"Where is Harry?" I searched for answers.

"He's in his room. He might be asleep though." He pointed out.

"Take me to him, please." I begged.

"Oh... Alright, come on." He motioned for me to follow him. I followed him to the Officer quarters, down a long corridor. It was hard to keep up with is pace, even with no corset and an empire waist dress, it was still pretty complicating. We reached a door that read "5th Officer Lowe". "He'd be in there." Jimmy said Indicating towards the door.

"Thanks Jim-Jim." I gave him a hug. He was shocked at first but he chuckled, and hugged me back. "You are my best friend. You know that." I grinned.

"Yeah I know, Ama-nduh!" He smiled, then he walked off.

"Bye!" I waved at him, as he did the same. As soon as he was out of sight I took a deep breath, and tried to sum up the courage to knock on the door.

I knocked twice. "Hang on!" I heard from the other side of the door. I also heard a bit of shuffling. The door opened and there stood Harry with his shirt unbuttoned, revealing his smooth chest. He had his hat placed messily on his head, he looked tired.

"Amanda? What are you doing here?" He asked rubbing his eyes. I replied by smashing my lips against his. I kissed him with so much force, that made him step back more into his room. I broke off the kiss, and he looked bewildered. "What was that." He smirked.

"Because I love you." I grinned. "Can I come in?"

"Well you kind of are already in." He laughed. "Yes, Of course." He smiled as I shut the door. "Excuse the mess." His cheeks grew red. I look around the tiny cabin room. There was a twin bed, desk and a dresser.

There was paper strewn across the desk and atop of the dresser. Uniforms were on the floor.

"I like it, It's not to fancy and if there is no mess it's nothing like home." I giggled, as I sat on the edge of the bed. He sat next to me.

"Amanda, I love you...so much." He said, looking into my eyes. "And I feel as If I've known you my whole life, even if it's been a few days. And I've realized that I want to spend my whole life with you, and only you." He got up and searched through the top drawer of his dresser until he found what he was looking for. He turns to me and sits in his place. "Amanda Dewitt Bukater, will you do the honor, of becoming my wife?" He takes my left hand and slips a thin gold band on my ring finger.

"Oh Harry...Oh of course I will marry you!" I merely shrieked in happiness as I planted a firm kiss on his lips. I push him down to were he is laying on his back and I'm laying on top of him. Kissing him furiously, and sweetly. I push off his shirt, but he then breaks the kiss.

"Are you sure you want to do this? We can wait till your ready." He said searching my face for answers.

"

Harry, I love you and I know I'm ready when I'm with you." I kissed him again as he unbuttons the back of my dress. I slip out of the dress before I undo his trousers, and pull them off.

"This will hurt, love." He said sweetly. "We can stop now."

"Harry, I know it will, I trust you."I whispered before I kissed him again.

Harry then laid me on my back and kissed my cheek. "I love you." He said before I give him my innocence.

Every time I made any sort of pained sound or cry, Harry would slow down and become more softer with his movements. We of course had to be extremely quiet so nobody would know what was going on inside Officer Lowe's room. But It was the most intimate moment of my life.

After a few hours, Harry and I laid there with his thin wool blanket covering out bodies. "I love you so much, Harry." I said softly.

"I lo-" He was cut off from a rapid shutter, that rumbled the room. "What the hell?" Harry said after the shaking had stopped.

"Maybe the engines just stopped." I said acting clueless.

"Yeah maybe. He said wrapping his arms around me. I looked at the clock, it was 11:43 p.m. Harry and I have been in his room for almost eight hours.

About five minutes later, there was a abrupt knock on the door. There was a feared look on Harry's face. "Get under the bed!" He instructed to me in a hushed yet stern voice. I quickly shifted under his bed. "Hold on!" Harry said wrapping something around his waist.

"HARRY!" The door swung open and in walked someone wearing black leather shoes. "Woe! Why are you naked?" That was Jimmy's voice.

"I...I..." Harry was having trouble thinking of what to say.

"You didn't." Jimmy's voice dropped.

"Harry didn't what?" There was a new voice, it was Lights.

"He...He-"

"Is that a dress wrapped around you, Lowe?" Lights asked.

"Er... Yes, sir."

"I thought so. Hello Amanda."

I stuck my hand and head out from under the bed with one of Harry's shirts covering me. "Hello Lights." He then turned to Harry.

"You are damn lucky it was us that caught you."

"Yeah, I know. On the other hand, what was that shutter?"

"We hit an Iceberg." Jimmy said in a monotone. "Now, we'll leave you two alone, so you can get dressed, and you-" He points to Harry, "Can help load the lifeboats." Then the two shut the door and left.

"Harry, the life boats only hold 1,400 people. 800 people will die." I said crawling out from under the bed.

"I know." His voice was filled with despair, as he handed me my dress. But when I put it on their was a huge rip going up the side of the dress. "Um Harry. I don't have anything to wear." He looked at me then stifled a chuckle.

"I think I have something for you." He goes to his dresser, opens the middle drawer and pulls out a pair of dark blue trousers, then a button down shirt. He then hands them to me.

"I have to go find mother and Cal to tell them." I said putting on the clothes. By the time I had put my shoes on he was fully dressed, hat and all. "Thank you." I kissed him.

"Would you like me to escort you back?"

"No, you have lifeboats to take care of. I will find you. I love you." I kissed him again before we walked out of the room and went our separate ways.

Far down the corridor I see Rose and Jack. Love-joy was following closely behind. I noticed he did something to Jack's pocket then they walked in the parlor room.

"Search him." Is what I head when I walked in.

"Coat off mate." The Master At Arms said to Jack, before patting him down.

"This is horse shit!" Jack yelled.

"What happened?" I asked but everyone ignored me.

"Cal, you can't be serious! We're in the middle of an emergency and you-" A steward pulls a necklace out of the coat.

"Is this it?"

"That's it!" Cal was smiling devilishly.

The Master At Arms starts to cuff Jack. "Don't you believe it Rose! Don't!" Jack screamed.

"He couldn't have." Rose said, looking really confused.

"Of course he could, easy enough for a professional. He memorized the combination when you opened the safe." Cal walks towards her.

"But I was with him the whole time, this is absurd." He grinned evilly then whispered to her.

"Maybe he did it while you were putting you clothes back on." Her eyes struck with fear. I was glad I heard what he said. 'Good job Rose. Wait then Love-joy put the necklace in his pocket.'

"They put it in my pocket!" Jack said to Rose.

"It's not even you pocket, son. 'Property of A.L. Ryerson.' " 'That slimy asshole.'

"That was reported stolen today." The Master At Arms took the coat. Then looked at the attire I was wearing, then grunted when he drags Jack off.

"I was going to return it! Rose! Rose, don't listen to them...I didn't do this! You know I didn't! You know it!" He shouted down the hall way.

Mother laid a 'comforting' hand on Rose's shoulder. "Why do women believe men?" Then she turns to me. "And were have you been?"

"I was out." I said in a single toned manor. She looks at what I was wearing, then her face twisted up in anger.

"You were with that seaman! You... I don't believe this. We are to forget that ever happened and we shall be on our way." Mother smiled weakly.

"Ruth...Amanda." Cal said my name with acid. "Can you please leave the room, so I can talk to Rose...Alone."

"Yes Cal." I said then walked out of the hallway into my room.

I walked into my closet and put on my only jacket. It was a very thin, long silk coat from China. The handbag was full of my jewelry, was in my buttoned coat pocket. I had Will's pocket watch in the trousers pocket. A steward walked in my room. "I'm sorry Miss, but Captain order is to get a lifebelt on and dress warmly."

"Thank you." I said, while putting on the lifebelt over my coat.

"Amanda! Come on, we are going up on the deck to catch a lifeboat." Cal said in an Icy tone.

"OK Cal." I followed him, Rose and mother out. I look at Rose, her cheeks was a bright red.

_Also If you haven't noticed, This story had ALLOT of lines for Titanic. That is the way how it goes. It works with it. And I also have changed the lines a bit to fit the story. I DO NOT own Titanic or anything about Titanic. Only Amanda and This story line._

_Thanks for reading!_

_Show comments_


	6. 6:Not the better half

On our way to the boat deck; Rose and I stop Mr. Andrews. "I saw the Iceberg, Mr. Andrews. And I see it in your eyes. Please tell us the truth."

"Please Mr. Andrews." I searched his eyes for answers.

"The ship will sink." His voice cracked.

"You certain?" Rose said.

"Oh my."

"Yes, In an hour or so...all this will be at the bottom of the Atlantic. Please tell only who you must, I don't want to be responsible for a panic. And get to a lifeboat quickly. Don't wait. You remember what I told you about the boats?"

"Yes, I understand. Thank you." Rose walks away.

"Amanda, you and Officer Lowe need to get on a lifeboat together. Live you life together. please." Mr. Andrews said.

"Thank you Mr. Andrews." I hugged him tightly.

"Please go, hurry!" He said, then walked up the grand staircase, telling people to get their lifebelts on, and to get on a boat.

"My brooch, I left my brooch. I must have it!" Mother said as soon as we got out onto the deck. Cal grabs ahold of her arm.

"Stay here, Ruth." He growls being presided.

I grabbed Rose by her jacket and pull her aside. "I must find Harry." I whispered to her.

"I know, I know."Rose looked to her feet.

"Rose listen to me, I saw Cal's man slave put the diamond in Jack's pocket. Jack did not do it."

"Really?" She looked uplifted.

"Yes." I said. "Come on."

"Lower away! Lower Away! Lower Away!" I heard coming from a boat. I look to see who it was, it was Mr. Ismay.

"Get out of the way you fool!" An Officer said. I couldn't see his face, but I was hoping it was Harry.

"Do you know who I am!?" Ismay bellowed.

"You're a passenger-" The Officer turned, to where I could see his face. It was Harry."-And I'm a ship's bloody officer. Now do what your told!" He turned away giving orders.

"Harry!" I screamed. He turned and saw me; I couldn't help myself, so I ran to him.

"Amanda! Come back here this instant!" Mother screamed. Harry wrapped his arms around me.

"Oh Harry, I love you!"

"Amanda, go to boat six, Lights is lowering it please." He kissed me. But then I was forcefully pulled by Cal.

"Harry!" I screamed.

"Come on you!" Cal muttered, as he dragged me to boat six.

"Come on, you heard the man, get into the boat sister." Molly said, helping a lady in.

"Will the life boat be seated according to class? I hope they're not to crowded." Mother chuckled.

Rose's face twisted in anger. I glared dagger at mother. "Oh, mother. Shut up!" Mother froze. "Don't you understand? The water is freezing and there aren't enough boats-"

"-Not enough by half. Half of the people on this ship is going to die." I interjected.

"Not the better half." Cal grinned cruelly, he was talking about Jack and Harry. As his eyes darted between the both of us. "That drawing will be worth allot more my morning." He muttered to Rose.

"You unimaginable bastard." Rose Grimaced.

"Fucking Asshole!" I screamed.

"Amanda! Such language! Yet, he is right. The first class should be the ones to live." It was my turn to be angry. I smacked the old woman across the face. I stood there as Molly practically handed Ruth to Lights. Lights gave me an approving nod, as he helped her in the boat.

"Rose, Amanda you next." Molly said. Rose took my hand and we stepped back.

"Goodbye mother." We said in an unison. Cal grabs her arm but she pushes him away, as we walk further, hearing mother calling our names. Cal finally catches up to us, with a good grip on our arms.

"Where are you going? To them? To be a whore to a fisherman and his pet gutter rat?""I'd rather be his whore then your wife?" Rose spat.

"I'm not ever going to marry anybody related to you, asshole!" He throws me of to the side and gets a good grip on Rose.

"Let go of me!" She screamed. "Let Go!"

"Fucker! Let go of my sister!" I balled up my fist and gave him a right hook to his jaw, then Rose hacks back and spits mucous filled saliva in his face.

She grabs my hand, and we run.

Cal is hot on our trail. "That man tried to take advantage of us in the crowd!" I scream at the gawking people. Appalled, two men grabbed Cal and restrained him

We run into the first class entrance down the corridors. Mr. Andrews was checking to see if people where there.

"Mr. Andrews! Thank god! Where would the master at arms take some one under arrest?!" Rose said.

"What? You have to get to a boat right away!" He turns his head to me.

"Please go find Officer Lowe. Hurry."

"No! I'll do this with or with out you help sir. But without it will take longer." Rose said in a forceful voice.

"Take the elevator to the very bottom, go left, down the crewman's passage, then make a right."

"Bottom, left , right. I have it." I said.

"Hurry you two!"

We get to the elevator, "Lifts are closed." The operator said.

Rose grabs the guy and shoves him back into the elevator. "I'm through with being polite, God damn it! I may never be polite in my life! Now take us down! E deck." I walked in the elevator, with my mouth agape.

Cold ass water fills the lift, Rose and I scream in shock. I yank open the doors, as the lift goes up.

"Left crew passage." Rose mutters to her self as I follow her down the deserted corridor. "Right." She says as we get to a cross corridor.

"Jack! Ja-ck!" We both screamed his name.

"In here Rose!" We heard coming from a door. Rose pushes the door open. In the room is Jack handcuffed to a pipe.

"Jack I'm so sorry!" She kissed him. I started to think more about Harry.

"That guy Lovejoy put it in my pocket." Jack said between kisses.

"I know, I know! Amanda told me." Jacks looks at me and smiles.

"

Thanks Amanda, got to him now! Rose found me, now go to him." Jack said.

"Are you sure?" He glared at me. "OK, OK I'll go." I ran out of the room, to a small stair case that leads up. I went up it, I was now on D-deck. Went down another corridor till I find another case. I kept doing the same till I was on B-deck. I walked down the corridor, out from another corridor came Lovejoy.

"Well, well, well, Miss Amanda." He grinned ferociously. "You know, I've always thought you were quite something." He corners me against the wall. "I'm sure you showed that sailor a good time, in his room, all alone." He knew! " I'm sure you shall show me a good time, while this ungrateful ship sinks." He lifts his hands up and pushes me hard against the wall. Pinning me with his palms trying to kiss me, his breath smelled like rotten feet and flesh. I wanted to vomit all over him.

"Get of me you, god damn asshole!" I tried to push him off, but he was putting on a tighter grip.

"Hey you! What are you doing?" Another familiar voice said. He pushed Lovejoy off me. "Are you OK ma-Amanda?" It was Jim. "You bastard!" He turned to Lovejoy and punched him in the face, making his nose bleed. "Come on!" Jimmy grabs my hand and pulls me away.

"Lovejoy? What happened to you? Never mind come on, We've got to find her." I knew that was Cal's voice. I kept walking with Jim until we got on the boat deck.

"Amanda, are you OK? I can't believe that man did that." He ranted on. Suddenly I heard about three gunshots, Jimmy's eyes widen.

"Harry." I heard him mutter.

"Jim? What about Harry?" I asked.

"He fired those. He must be on a boat." My heart dropped. "I know how Harry fires his gun. It's him and he must be threatening someone."

"Jimmy, I've got to get on a boat." I said, keeping the tears back. "I know, let's find Will. He will get you on a boat." He said pulling me to a crowd that's standing near a boat.

"Give us a chance to live, you limey bastard!" An Irishman screamed. I see Will, he shoots his gun twice in the air. Then points it to the crowd.

"I'll shoot any man who tries to get past me!" Then I see Cal steps near Will.

"We had a deal, damn you!" Cal grimaced.

Will points his pistol at Cal. "Your money can't save you now, no more then it could save me! Get Back!" A man was pushed forward, then the Irishman, he shoots the first man, then the Irish man. His face turns pale. He turns to his men then salutes them.

I push through the crowd. "WILL!" I screamed. I run up to him, not thinking, I kiss him. Hoping that will change his mind. But he steps back.

"I'm sorry Amanda." He raises his gun to his head, and pulls the trigger. Blood splattered on my face. I watched in shock, as his body bobbed up and down, with blood and dollar bills seeping from him. Tears fell from my cheeks. As I pick up the gun, and held on to it. Jim wraps his arm around me trying to comfort me.

"I'm so sorry Amanda." He pulls me away towards the stern of the boat.

"Jim, It's my fault he did that!" I cried as we walked past panicking passengers.


	7. 7:I thought I lost you

**Near, Far, Were ever You are!**

**I thought I lost you**

Blood, Will's blood, was starting to freeze against my cheeks. "Amanda, It's not you fault that Will did that. He had allot of pressures pushed down on him. He panicked." I cried harder into Jim's shoulder, still having the gun cradled in my hand. "Come on, Amanda. Let's go find a boat." We both started walking hastily towards the stern, there was no boats on the star board, nor' the port side. There were no boats at all.  
"Shit! Fuck! There are no boats Jimmy!" I yelled to him. I then see Rose and Jack climbing up to the far stern. "Come on!" I pulled him towards the two. "Rose! Jack!" I screamed as we got close to them; they turn their head to see us.  
"Amanda!" the two shrieked in usion.  
"Though, I walk through the valley of the shadow of death—" A man said, that was in front of Jack and Rose.  
"You wanna walk a little faster through that valley?" Jack groaned. Suddenly we hear a few loud snaps. I look back and see one of the funnels topple over on people.  
The ship starts tilting more and more. People where sliding down the deck, even holding onto the deck equipment. People praying, everything you could possibly see in a tragedy like this, and I was living it. The lights begin to flicker, as we are nearly close to the stern.  
"Get on the other side of the railing!" Jack screamed to Jimmy and me. I first climbed over, then Jim. He positions himself behind me, the same with Jack and Rose.  
The ship is in a 45 degree angle, in the air as the lights flicker and completely goes out. Seconds later, there was a loud monstrous grumbling coming from the ship. A cracking sound fills the night sky as more cables break, and the stern drops. People let out blood curdling screams. Jimmy tightens his grip on the railing as the ship rights it's self.  
"We're saved!" People shrieked; I look to Jack , he shook his head grimly.  
The stern must have been slightly still attached to the bow, because it started to raise again; up to 45 degrees, past 60 degrees, until it was up to 90 degrees. People near us plummeted one by one into the boiling, bubbling water at the base of the pooped deck. "OK, this is it! Take a deep breath and hold it right before we hit the water. The ship will suck us down. And kick for the surface. Don't let go of our hands Rose, Amanda! We're going to make it. Trust me." Jack said loud and clear. I grabbed Jim's hand tightly. I stared down at the bubbling water. "NOW!" Jack screamed, only feet away from the water. I took a deep breath and gripped Jim's hand tighter.  
The water was like being stabbed all over. But I kept kicking and kicking until I finally surfaced with Jimmy still linked to my hand and gasping for air. "Come on!" Jimmy said as he pulled me to two pieces of wood that floated from the ship.  
"Come one Amanda get your upper body out of the water!" He said as I tried to push my self on one of the pieces of wood. I finally got on it and Jimmy got on the other. Our hands where still together.  
"Thank you Jim-Jim. You've done so much for me." I said as my teeth chattered.  
"Your welcome, Amanda." He chattered. "You…Harry—Harry has been much happier, since he met you. He said he's going to marry you." He smiled.  
"I know." I smiled. He look at my hand, that was in his.  
"I see he has already did, and gave you the ring." He said.  
"Yep, before-well, you know." My face started to burn.  
"Good match." He closed his eyes for a minute.  
"NO! Jimmy! You have to stay awake. Keep talking to me." I said, as he opened his dark eyes again.

I don't know how long it has been, but Jimmy and I just laid there on those boards, talking about various things: Harry, Will, where we grew up. We saved as much energy as we possibly can. The howls of cries have gotten tremendously quiet., only a few where off in the distances.  
"Jim, do you know how Harry got the ring?" I asked him in a low raspy voice.  
"He told me that he bought it with his first few paychecks, hoping that on the sea, when he meets the right girl he really loves, That he would give it to her. He said he had if for about ten years." Jimmy said.  
"So you're saying that he has chosen the right girl, and that girl is me?" I was so numb, I just wish some one could come.  
"I believe so." He close his eyes again.  
"But Amanda, I'm so cold." He murmured.  
"I know Jimmy." I chattered.  
A few minutes passed by. "Jimmy?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"I really have to pee."  
"You've got to be so bold!" He tried to chuckle.  
"Uh-huh." I shivered. "What do I do?"  
"Then go. The closet loo is at the bottom of the sea. So you might as well relieve your self." He groaned.  
"But I'll soil Harry's clothes." I whined.  
"I know, but you have no other choice. Also the water will wash the pants. It WILL keep you warm." He managed.  
"Err...OK?"

After about fifteen minutes, that felt like hours. I couldn't tell if I was imagining it but I heard some one yelling. "HELLO! IS there anybody out there!" It sounded an awful lot like Harold. I turned my head and see a boat and some one standing and searching.  
"Jim! Jimmy! look there's a boat." He was still alive, because there was vapor coming from his mouth. I rolled off the piece of wood and swam the short distance to Jimmy. I shook Jimmy. "Jim wake up!" I shook him harder. His eyes slowly open. "Look a boat."  
"My whistle, Amanda. In my breast pocket." His voice was cracked. I held onto the plank of wood he was floating on as I searched his breast pocket of his coat, and I found his brass whistle.  
"Can any one hear me!" The boat's commander yelled. I took the deepest breath I could possibly manage and blew into the whistle. The flash light shined my was as I kept blowing onto the whistle. "Come About!" The Officer screamed. I blew with all my might as Jimmy tried lift his arms to signal them. I started to splash a bit to show the people in the boat movement. "I see you! Gentleman over here! Help them!" They rowed close and closer. When they got closer I was able to see the officer.  
"Harry! Jimmy and I..." I said to him.  
"OH Amanda!" I could see tears rolling down his cheeks. "Come on men! Get these two in!" They first pulled Jimmy in since he was the weakest, the I. As soon as I got into the boat I had blanket wrapped around me and Jim. "I thought I lost you and Jim." Harold kissed my cheek.  
"I think that's it sir, these are all dead!" One of the sailors said. There was three other survivors for the water, including Jim and I.  
"We've waited to long." Harry muttered.  
Suddenly there was another whistle. "Come about!" Harry yelled. The whistle got louder. "We've got another one Gentleman! Come on!" After awhile..."I see you! Come on let's pull her in!" I didn't see her face until, they have fully gotten her into the boat. It was Rose, she looked dead, but her eyes were alive.  
"Rose-" I muttered before I had gone unconscious.

**~Lowe~**  
I had just pulled Rose in, and gotten blankets on her. "I think that's it men. Let's go back." I siad in a low voice. I look at Amanda, and see her unconscious. "Amanda! Amanda!" I said in a panic. I rush to her, and felt for a pulse. It was very low and her skin was icecold.  
"She's going through a state of hyperthermia." I said to one of the men. "Help me! What do I do!"  
"Sir. There is a way. But you may not like it." One of the men spoke up.  
"Tell me, god damn you!" I nearly yelled. _'I love this woman. And I will not lose her._  
"She needs body heat. You've got to take off you shirt and hers to keep her warm. Sir." He said.  
"Brilliant! Thank You! Please cover for me!" I quickly took off my coat and shirt. _'Bloody hell it's cold.'_ I thought. "Cover her while I do this god damn you!" The men turned around, as I took off her lifebelt and opened the coat and shirt. I pressed my chest against hers. As one of the other men placed a blanket over us.

After an half an hour Her heart beat has raised and her breathing had picked up. I button up her coat and place a few blankets on her. After I had got my shirt and coat back on I stood up and see other life boats. There was flares lit from each one, except for our. I reach to the bow and lit a flare. The green glow lit up brightly as I started waving it in the air.

Blood, Will's blood, was starting to freeze against my cheeks. "Amanda, It's not you fault that Will did that. He had allot of pressures pushed down on him. He panicked." I cried harder into Jim's shoulder, still having the gun cradled in my hand. "Come on, Amanda. Let's go find a boat." We both started walking hastily towards the stern, there was no boats on the star board, nor' the port side. There were no boats at all.  
"Shit! Fuck! There are no boats Jimmy!" I yelled to him. I then see Rose and Jack climbing up to the far stern. "Come on!" I pulled him towards the two. "Rose! Jack!" I screamed as we got close to them; they turn their head to see us.  
"Amanda!" the two shrieked in usion.  
"Though, I walk through the valley of the shadow of death—" A man said, that was in front of Jack and Rose.  
"You wanna walk a little faster through that valley?" Jack groaned. Suddenly we hear a few loud snaps. I look back and see one of the funnels topple over on people.  
The ship starts tilting more and more. People where sliding down the deck, even holding onto the deck equipment. People praying, everything you could possibly see in a tragedy like this, and I was living it. The lights begin to flicker, as we are nearly close to the stern.  
"Get on the other side of the railing!" Jack screamed to Jimmy and me. I first climbed over, then Jim. He positions himself behind me, the same with Jack and Rose.  
The ship is in a 45 degree angle, in the air as the lights flicker and completely goes out. Seconds later, there was a loud monstrous grumbling coming from the ship. A cracking sound fills the night sky as more cables break, and the stern drops. People let out blood curdling screams. Jimmy tightens his grip on the railing as the ship rights it's self.  
"We're saved!" People shrieked; I look to Jack , he shook his head grimly.  
The stern must have been slightly still attached to the bow, because it started to raise again; up to 45 degrees, past 60 degrees, until it was up to 90 degrees. People near us plummeted one by one into the boiling, bubbling water at the base of the pooped deck. "OK, this is it! Take a deep breath and hold it right before we hit the water. The ship will suck us down. And kick for the surface. Don't let go of our hands Rose, Amanda! We're going to make it. Trust me." Jack said loud and clear. I grabbed Jim's hand tightly. I stared down at the bubbling water. "NOW!" Jack screamed, only feet away from the water. I took a deep breath and gripped Jim's hand tighter.  
The water was like being stabbed all over. But I kept kicking and kicking until I finally surfaced with Jimmy still linked to my hand and gasping for air. "Come on!" Jimmy said as he pulled me to two pieces of wood that floated from the ship.  
"Come one Amanda get your upper body out of the water!" He said as I tried to push my self on one of the pieces of wood. I finally got on it and Jimmy got on the other. Our hands where still together.  
"Thank you Jim-Jim. You've done so much for me." I said as my teeth chattered.  
"Your welcome, Amanda." He chattered. "You…Harry—Harry has been much happier, since he met you. He said he's going to marry you." He smiled.  
"I know." I smiled. He look at my hand, that was in his.  
"I see he has already did, and gave you the ring." He said.  
"Yep, before-well, you know." My face started to burn.  
"Good match." He closed his eyes for a minute.  
"NO! Jimmy! You have to stay awake. Keep talking to me." I said, as he opened his dark eyes again.

I don't know how long it has been, but Jimmy and I just laid there on those boards, talking about various things: Harry, Will, where we grew up. We saved as much energy as we possibly can. The howls of cries have gotten tremendously quiet., only a few where off in the distances.  
"Jim, do you know how Harry got the ring?" I asked him in a low raspy voice.  
"He told me that he bought it with his first few paychecks, hoping that on the sea, when he meets the right girl he really loves, That he would give it to her. He said he had if for about ten years." Jimmy said.  
"So you're saying that he has chosen the right girl, and that girl is me?" I was so numb, I just wish some one could come.  
"I believe so." He close his eyes again.  
"But Amanda, I'm so cold." He murmured.  
"I know Jimmy." I chattered.  
A few minutes passed by. "Jimmy?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"I really have to pee."  
"You've got to be so bold!" He tried to chuckle.  
"Uh-huh." I shivered. "What do I do?"  
"Then go. The closet loo is at the bottom of the sea. So you might as well relieve your self." He groaned.  
"But I'll soil Harry's clothes." I whined.  
"I know, but you have no other choice. Also the water will wash the pants. It WILL keep you warm." He managed.  
"Err...OK?"

After about fifteen minutes, that felt like hours. I couldn't tell if I was imagining it but I heard some one yelling. "HELLO! IS there anybody out there!" It sounded an awful lot like Harold. I turned my head and see a boat and some one standing and searching.  
"Jim! Jimmy! look there's a boat." He was still alive, because there was vapor coming from his mouth. I rolled off the piece of wood and swam the short distance to Jimmy. I shook Jimmy. "Jim wake up!" I shook him harder. His eyes slowly open. "Look a boat."  
"My whistle, Amanda. In my breast pocket." His voice was cracked. I held onto the plank of wood he was floating on as I searched his breast pocket of his coat, and I found his brass whistle.  
"Can any one hear me!" The boat's commander yelled. I took the deepest breath I could possibly manage and blew into the whistle. The flash light shined my was as I kept blowing onto the whistle. "Come About!" The Officer screamed. I blew with all my might as Jimmy tried lift his arms to signal them. I started to splash a bit to show the people in the boat movement. "I see you! Gentleman over here! Help them!" They rowed close and closer. When they got closer I was able to see the officer.  
"Harry! Jimmy and I..." I said to him.  
"OH Amanda!" I could see tears rolling down his cheeks. "Come on men! Get these two in!" They first pulled Jimmy in since he was the weakest, the I. As soon as I got into the boat I had blanket wrapped around me and Jim. "I thought I lost you and Jim." Harold kissed my cheek.  
"I think that's it sir, these are all dead!" One of the sailors said. There was three other survivors for the water, including Jim and I.  
"We've waited to long." Harry muttered.  
Suddenly there was another whistle. "Come about!" Harry yelled. The whistle got louder. "We've got another one Gentleman! Come on!" After awhile..."I see you! Come on let's pull her in!" I didn't see her face until, they have fully gotten her into the boat. It was Rose, she looked dead, but her eyes were alive.  
"Rose-" I muttered before I had gone unconscious.

**~Lowe~**  
I had just pulled Rose in, and gotten blankets on her. "I think that's it men. Let's go back." I siad in a low voice. I look at Amanda, and see her unconscious. "Amanda! Amanda!" I said in a panic. I rush to her, and felt for a pulse. It was very low and her skin was icecold.  
"She's going through a state of hyperthermia." I said to one of the men. "Help me! What do I do!"  
"Sir. There is a way. But you may not like it." One of the men spoke up.  
"Tell me, god damn you!" I nearly yelled. _'I love this woman. And I will not lose her._  
"She needs body heat. You've got to take off you shirt and hers to keep her warm. Sir." He said.  
"Brilliant! Thank You! Please cover for me!" I quickly took off my coat and shirt. _'Bloody hell it's cold.'_ I thought. "Cover her while I do this god damn you!" The men turned around, as I took off her lifebelt and opened the coat and shirt. I pressed my chest against hers. As one of the other men placed a blanket over us.

After an half an hour Her heart beat has raised and her breathing had picked up. I button up her coat and place a few blankets on her. After I had got my shirt and coat back on I stood up and see other life boats. There was flares lit from each one, except for our. I reach to the bow and lit a flare. The green glow lit up brightly as I started waving it in the air.


	8. 8:I could never forgive my self

_** OK so this is chapter eight. Please review. I really need the spirits to know that some one likes this story. I love you alls! I DO NOT OWN TITANIC!**_

* * *

_**"I could never forgive my self, if I lost you"**_

_**Chapter eight**_

_**~Amanda~**_

My body was numb, but very warm. I slightly open my eyes and see that Harry was laying on top of me, I tried to say his name but I was so weak, and frail that I honestly couldn't move; So I decided to fall asleep. But when I tried to sleep all I could hear is the faint cries of the stranded and frozen people. It was ear splitting and it haunted me.

"Amanda...Sweetheart. We are going to board he _Carpathia_. You've got to wake up." Harry said, shaking my shoulder.

"Har-ry." My voice cracked.

"Come on love, try to climb up the ladder." He said to me. Rose and Jimmy where in front of us.

"I'll try." He helped me up, and braised me up, with his arm. I reached out and grabbed a step of the rope ladder.

"Come on, Amanda. Pull yourself up. I've got you." He holds onto my waist while I took the first few steps up the ladder. A few sailors of the _Carpathia_ held out their arms to pull me up. "Amanda, sweet heart, I've got to go help the other passengers. Please go see a doctor and get war. I will find you."

"But Harry-" I said almost about to cry.

"No buts-Amanda, Is that blood on your face?" His facial expression sunk.

"Will-" Tears started to fall. "He, he...killed him self."

"What? NO! Not Murdoch!" His face was upsetting.

"I'm so sorry Harry/" I hugged him. "Harry if you see Cal or Ruth, and they ask if you have seen me tell them no. Please."

"OK...I've...I've got to go. Go see a doctor and then sit with Jimmy, I will see you soon." He hands me a cup of hot tea, kissed my cheek and left.

A steward walked up to me. "Do you need to see a doctor Miss?"

"Yes, Yes sir." I said.

"Follow me."

I followed the stewards to a room in the ship. "This is where the doctor will see you, is there anything I can get you?"

"Yes, if you see 5th Officer Harold Lowe, or 6th Officer James Moody, They're both Officers of the Titanic. can you please send them to me, or tell them where I am."

"Of course Miss. The doctor will me in soon." The steward of the _Carpathia_, said then left.

After awhile there was a knock on the door, and in walked a man with a leather Medicine bag. "Hello Miss, I am Dr. Johnson. Please open up and say 'ah...'" I opened my mouth and the doctor placed a tongue depressor on my tongue. He looked down my throat, and then placed a thermometer under my tongue. "My, My... You must have gone through the first stage of Hypothermia. But now you're just going to have a cold." He smiled.

"That explains why." I thought out loud.

"What dear."

"My Fiancee, was laying on top of me...to keep me warm." I said.

"Your Fiancee, is a very smart man. Now please get some rest and drink lots of hot tea." The doctor said before leaving.

Not long after that, there was another knock on the door. "Come in." In walked Jimmy, he looked not to good.

"Hello Amanda. Harry told me to go find you. And then a steward told me were you where." He said. "How are you?"

"Well, I'll just get a cold, but I guess I went through Hypothermia. But other then that, Like hell." I said, While taking off the stiff lifebelt.

"I'm sorry."

"It's OK. How are you?"

"Well I'm also going to get a cold." He tried to smile. His dimpled cheeks where pale and not so dimply.

"That's good. Jim?"

"Hm?" He looked at me.

"You saved my life, ad I thank you so much. If it wasn't for you I would have been raped and left in the ship. So I thank you." I embraced him in a sibling like, yet warm hug.

"If It wasn't for you, I would have froze to death. Thank you." He says to me. We broke our Embrace. "Come on, I've got to take you to the other Passengers." He said getting up. I stood up and through the blanket over my head to cover my black hair.

We walked out onto the boat deck where the steerage was. I see Harry talking to a woman who wore her blanket in the same manor I was wearing mine. "Harold!" He looked up and smiled to me, I walk to him with Jim walking behind me. I kiss him hard and passionately . Jim and the woman turned away. We break apart, "I thought I lost you. I prayed and prayed that your OK." He hugged me tight, not wanting to let go.

"I know, I'm glad you're alright. I love you so much, Harry." I looked into his eye; there was tears forming.

"I love you too." He kissed my cheek. "Um Amanda, there is some one who is desperately wanting to see you." He grinned, trying to hide how tired he was.

"Harry, if its mother or Cal, I have nothing to do with them." I said in a grim voice.

"I know, but she is really wanting to see you."

"OK, OK. I'll see this person." He motions to the woman, who he was talking to. She walks over and our eyes meet, I know those icy blue eyes from anywhere.

"Rose? Oh my god! I knew you where OK! I knew that was you, who Harry pulled in the boat after Jimmy and I. But I past out." I hugged her tightly.

"I know, sister. And you guys are the only ones that will know that Rose Dewitt Bukator is alive." She said looking to the three of us.

"You have our word." Harry said.

"Sir, I don't think you'll find any of your people down here, it's all steerage." We all heard a steward say about thirty yards away.

I turned slightly, to see Cal. He must be looking for us. "Guys look depressed." I said covering my face as Rose did the same. The two men sunk their faces and took off their hats, while still standing. Rose and I huddled together on a bench.

"You! _Two_!" Cal said.

"Yes sir?" Jimmy's voice cracked.

"You haven't seen my fiancee or her sister, have you?" I heard Cal's voice from behind us.

"No sir, I haven't been able to find them." Harry whispered, faking a tear or too.

"Oh, well then. Good bye." I could hear him turn on his heals. "Oh Mr. Lowe, she would have been better off with my brother. But the slut she was, god had to punish her , for sleeping with a dirty sailor." He laughed then walked off. I could see Harry and Jim was gripping their hats so tight, that their knuckles started going white. What Cal said hurt but, I wasn't worried about it. He wasn't apart of my life any more.

"Harry..." I said.

"He shouldn't have said that about you. It was completely uncalled for." He growled.

"I know but he is now just a face. So I don't really care. Now, you two please calm down." I said.

"OK, but if I see that man ever again, I will beat the shit out of him." He growls. His chocolate brown eyes where filled with anger.

I shoved my fists into my pants pockets, hitting something hard. I clasped my hand around the metal object and pulled it out, It was a gold pocket watch with the initials_ 'W. M. M.'_ carved on the back. _'It was Will's.'_ I felt a tear slide down my cheek, As I watched it fall and land on the casing of the watch.

"Amanda, were did you get that lovely watch?" Rose asks, while placing a hand on my shoulder. I clasped my fingers around it.

"A good friend bet it in a poker game and I won it. I tried to give it back to him, but he refused." I said, as another tear rolled down my cheek.

"'W.M.M.' what does that stand for?" she asked.

"William McMaster Murdoch." I choked a sob.

"Oh." She said in a low tone.

"Will was a good friend of Jim's and I. And also a great Officer. he shall and will be greatly missed." Harry's voice croaked, as a tear tried to escape him.

I hugged him tightly. I could feel his warmth seeping through his wool coat. His hands slipped into my coat pocket, a confused look fell upon his face as he pulls out my hand bag.

"Amanda, what's this?" He said holding the hand bag.

"I figured I may need them."I said. He opened the clasp of the bag and see the jewels that where in it.

"Please, tell me. this isn't the reason you didn't get on the boat with Lights and Hitchens." He glowered.

"No Harry, I didn't get on the boat because Rose and I had to find Jack... and...and..."

"And what?" His voice was cold. "Amanda, I could have lost you. You could have died on that ship and I would never forgive myself for loosing you."

"Harry, when I found Amanda, She was in a corridor,err..." Jim looked at me. "Well, that man slave of Hockley's was trying to take advantage of her." Jim then looked down to his feet.

"WHAT! That scum! If I ever see Lovejoy, I will kill him. Brutally kill him!" Harry growled vigorously.

"Harry let it rest. The guy is probably dead and It's not now. I am alive and and with you." I kiss him softly on the lips, to ease the tension.


	9. 9:Angels sing a whiskey lullaby

_**Angels sing a whiskey lullaby**_

It has been about three days since the Titanic sank. Harry and I had to stay in different rooms, since it would be entirely improper. So I stayed with Rose, during the nights.

We where now getting ready to enter New York's harbor. And to top it off, it was raining. Harry, Rose, and I huddled together, looking up to the brightly lit Statue of Liberty.

"Can I get your names?" A Carpatian Officer asked.

"5th Officer Harold Lowe." Harry said first.

"You, love?" He looks at Rose.

"Dawson, Rose Dawson." She looks up to the Statue.

"And you?"

"Amanda Lowe." I said in a soft tone.

"Thank you." The Officer walked off.

"I love you." Harry kissed me tenderly, as the rain danced across our faces. I break the kiss, and smile.

"I love you too." I smiled then looked at Rose. "What's that?" She stuffed something in her pocket.

"It's...It's..." She pulled out the necklace that Jack was accused of stealing.

"I know that necklace! Isn't that Cal's?" I said, while stuffing it back into her pocket.

"He was supposed to give it to me, during our engagement party. But now, it's only a memory of Jack." She said, in a low tone of voice.

"We docked." Harry said. "But they are going to have the first class people off first." He rolled his tired brown eyes.

"Okay, we can wait." I scowled.

It's been a half and hour, until they started getting the other classes off. As soon as my feet touched dry land, I stumbled a few times.

"Harry! Amanda!" We all heard a male voice coming from behind us.

"Wait for us!" We turned and see Lights and James running towards us.

"James! Charles!" Harry smirked, he hugged the two men.

"Harry, there is going to be some sort of investigation." Lights said, "They are going to question all of the surviving Officers and some of the other survivors."

"Who? When? and where? Lights I need to know these things." Harry said in a stern voice.

"It's on April 19th, at the Waldorf-Astoria hotel, here in New York. It's the Committee of Commerce. And they mainly want us to go." Lights looked at Harry and James.

"I guess we are going to be staying here longer then we planned." Harry looked at me at Rose.

"But Boxhall and Pitman will be meeting us at the hearing tomorrow." Jimmy said, clasping his hat in his hands.

"OH! Caledon!" We heard a woman's shrill voice, coming from behind us. I turn my head to see Cal, Ruth, and there where other people.

"Hello mother, father." He looks to the younger looking male, "David."

"Cal, where is my Fiancee? And Rose, where is she?" The man glared.

"They both perished on that ship. Good riddance."

"Cal! That is no way to speak of the dead." His mother gasped. All five of us watched from a distance. Rose and I covered our hair and faces.

"Did you know your Fiancee had an affair with an Officer?" He spat. I could feel Harry's muscles tense.

"She did?" David growled.

"Yes, and the Officer is standing right there." Cal snarled, while pointing at Harry.

"Oh really? Hey you!" Harry points to himself, as David storms up. "Yes you! Do you like sleeping with another man's fiancee?" He got up in Harry's face.

"I'm sorry sir, but I have no clue on what you are talking about." Harry said in a very calm voice.

"Of course you do Mr. Lowe! You and Amanda had and affair, she stayed in your cabin for eight hours." Cal retorted.

"Amanda and I where engaged long before you Mr. Hockley. But as my love has been claimed by the sea, you have nothing upon her." Harry looked at David.

"Just you wait Mr. Lowe, you will regret the day you crossed the line with the Hockleys." Cal scowled as his father pulled the two boys away.

"You boys always have to make a scene in public." His mother wailed, as Ruth and the Hockleys got into a car.

"Harry, are you OK, love?" I placed my hand onto his bicep. His muscled where tense, then they released.

"Yes, I'm fine. Let's go find a hotel." He said, then dragged me along with him.

That night

"Harry are you positive you're alright?" I asked as I got into bed. Harry was taking off his shirt.

"Amanda, I keep thinking on what if I never met you. You would have been married to him." He scowled as he throws all of our dirty clothes into the happer for the house keeper to clean.

"No, Harry. I would have been dead." I said. "I would either die on the Titanic, or having to marry a social poriah. But I met you, the man I truly love." I leaned my head against his bare chest.

"You know, you and Rose have to stay here, while the boys and I go to that hearing." HE mumbled.

"Yes, I know."

"And then after all these trials here in America, We'll go to England, and do those trials, then We'll go home, get married and live happy." He kissed my forehead.

"I know, and I'm nervous. I don't know what's going to happen. like what about Rose, what's going to happen to her?"

* * *

"Don't worry love, we'll figure it out. After all of this is over. Now, lets try to go to sleep." He kissed me and then fell asleep.

I am soooo sorry this has taken me for so long. I have been so busy. But now, since school is almost over, I may be able to post more often. But PLEEEEEEEZE tell me what you think!


	10. 10:Nothing to Suspect

_**Nothing to Suspect**_

_**~The Next Morning~**_

The sound of shuffling had woken me up. I opened my eyes to see Harry sliding on his pants. "Harry?" I yawned.

"Good morning." He tucked in his shirt and tied his tie.

"What are you doing?" I sat up, and stretched my shoulders.

"The hearing is in a half an hour. And Lights, Boxhall and Pitman are waiting for me. I promise I'll be back, as soon as the hearing is over. I love you." He kissed my cheek then hauled out the door while putting on his jacket.

"Finally!" I heard Lights exclaimed, before the door shut. I took a deep breath and laid back down against the pillow.

I finally mucked up the strength to get up out of bed, walk into washroom and take a bath. I filled the tub up with hot water, and stepped into the steaming water. It was relaxing, and it felt good. I haven't been this relaxed since I was in my own time, in 1997; I missed my old life…A little.

After I got out of the tub, and dressed; there was a knock on the door. I open the door to see Rose standing there. "Hello Rose." I smiled.

"Hello Amanda, may I come in?"

"Yes of course, come in.: I let her in and shut the door behind her.

"This is a lovely room." She smiled.

"I'm sorry you've got to share a room with James." I laughed.

"Oh it's fine." She batted away the thought with her hand.

"Ok." I looked away.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" She asked. I walked over to the small kitchenette and filled the small cast iron tea pot with water then lit the stove.

"I honestly don't know Rose, Harry said it would be best if we stay here, just in case Ruth, Cal and his family aren't snooping around." I shrugged.

"Is that what he said? I guess he is right, but I wish I could go out and get some new dresses. Our clothes can only be washed for so long. We've only had these to where for more than four days, it's disgusting." She grumbled.

"Don't worry, when Harry and James gets back we can see if we can go get some new dresses." I hugged her.

"So what are you and harry doing after all this trial stuff." She asks.

"Well I don't know I think we'll go to England and get married live a happy life. But other than that I'm not sure." I giggled. "What about you?"

"Well Jack always talked about going to California and ride horses on the beach. So that's where I'm heading." Her face sunk in sadness.

"Don't worry Rose, you and I will always be together, sisters till the end." I enveloped her in a hug and kissed her forehead.

"I know." She smiled.

It was three hours later when Harry and James walked in. "Hello Harry, James." I kissed Harry on the lips and gave Jim a hug; hugged them both. "How was the hearing?" I asked the two, they looked angry and stressed.

"That damn Ismay. He bullshits the whole committee." Harry growled.

"But so we both have been interviewed, so now they are allowing first class passengers get interviewed." He scowled.

"Yeah and they are going to investigate more at the sight, and retrieve more bodies." Jimmy's eyes shifted to the floor. They both looked very tired and weary. There was dark circles forming around both of their eyes.

"I'm sorry guys." I kissed harry on the lips, and then kissed Jimmy's cheek.

"It's OK Amanda." Jimmy smiled.

"Harry, I'm going to run you a lavender and chamomile bath. You need to relax." I walked into the wash room and turned on the faucet of the porcelain Claw-footed tub. I poured in the salts and soaps making the room smell of lavender. I lit a few candles around the small rom, and turned out the lights. The tub was almost filled, so I walked out of the washroom, "Harry, the tub is filled." I smiled, and winked at Jim, whom caught on.

"Rose, let's go get some rest." He told my sister.

"Ok, goodbye Harry, Amanda." She waved and I returned the favor.

"Bye, you two!" Harry said.

"G'bye!" I smiled. The two walked out the door, as soon as they left; I locked the door and lead Harry to the washroom. I took off his hat and coat. Then his shoes, and shirt; and last was his trousers and underwear.

"Get in with me." Harry said looking into my eyes.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes." He kissed me passionately, before unbuttoning his clothes I was in.

I got in first and he sat in between my legs. As soon as he relaxed I began to rub his shoulders and neck. He took a deep sigh, "Did I ever tell you how amazing you are."

"Yes my love, no relax." I kissed the top of his head.

"OK." I could feel his muscles release their tension. "I love you Amanda, you are truly amazing."

"I love you too, Harry." I kissed the top of his head again.

After about ten minutes, the water has cooled; I removed my hand and asked, "Better?"

"Yes, very much, thank you." I kiss his head before he pulled the plug and got out. I followed his into the bedroom and he envelopes me into his arms. Water dripping down our bodies, his hands traced down my back. My arms wrapped around his waist; we made our way to the bed and laid upon it, his body laid on mine as his lips assaulted mine. His mouth averted to my neck, he begins to suck and lightly bite. I suddenly got a sick feeling in my stomach.

"Harry!" I mumbled, while trying to push him off. My stomach felt worse. "HARRY!" I pushed him off and ran into the water closet. My head dipped into the toilet as I vomited. Harry walked into the door way.

"Are you OK?" He asked, caringly.

"I don't feel too well. I feel sick." I wiped the beading sweat away from my brow. He placed the back of his hand against my forehead.

"You feel extremely warm, love. I'm going to get a doctor." He said, "Just get dressed and lie down." He kissed me, then got dressed and left. I got up, got dressed then lie down on the bed.

Moments later, Harry walked in with a doctor trailing behind him. "Amanda the Doctor is here." He came over and kissed my forehead.

"Mr. Lowe, you will have to leave the room while I examine her." The doctor pushed Harry out of the room. "Now Mrs. Lowe please let me see your stomach." The doctor asked, I lifted my shirt to just under the swells of my breasts. He pressed his hand just below my ribs and then of the sides. "Well Mrs. Lowe, maybe wrong but you are in fact with child. Congratulations." The doctor shook my hand. "You may come in Mr. Lowe." Harry walked through the door; I was stricken with shock. "Mr. Lowe, Congratulations." The doctor shook my fiancés hand. "How far along would you be Mrs. Lowe?"

"Um…. About a week, I would say. On April 14, Sir." I mumbled.

"Ah… the night The Titanic sank such a shame. Did you know anybody that was on it?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, we were on the ship." Harry said.

"Oh… I'm terribly sorry."

"Thank you doctor." Harry said.

"Good bye." The Doctor bowed his head, then left.

"Pregnant." Harry was in as much shock as I was.

"Yes, a Miracle from the Titanic." I whispered.

"You're right. I love you so much!" Harry planted a kiss on my lips.

"I love you so much too, Harry. Forever." I kissed him back.

"Let's go to bed." He kissed me and we both went to bed.

~Next Day~Harry~

"James, Boxhall, let's go in." I told them, it was time for them to start the next trial. Jimmy, Charlie, Boxhall, Pitman, and I all sat together. There were once again quite a few people, mostly first class passengers. The first person to go up in the stands was Molly Brown, then The Countess of Roth, there was quite a few other people. This was already getting boring, I looked to the left of me, and across the room was Caledon Hockley with Mrs. Dewitt Bukater; I sunk into my chair a little bit and turned back to the podium.

"Caledon Hockley." I turned my head, to see the vile man walk towards the stands with such grace it sickened me.

"State your name?" The council said.

"Caledon Hockley."

"And why where you coming to America on the Titanic?"

"My Fiancé, future sister and Mother-in-law, and I where all coming, to celebrate our marriage once we got back to Pennsylvania." Cal smirked.

"And how was the trip, before the sinking." Another council man asked.

"Well it was lovely. The ship itself was magnificent, clean soft beds. Yet the food was so delicious; my fiancé wasn't that much impressed. Yet I was baffled, it was so wonderful. Though my Fiancé had betrayed me, and scorned herself with a third class bohemian. In which I must regret saying both perished." A few people gasped.

"And as for the sister?" A council man said.

"Well let's just say that I do not trust White Star Line sailors or Officer's anymore." Cal glared.

"How is that so? Mr. Hockley." The Head Inquirer asked.

"Because Amanda Dewitt-Bukator, my fiancé's sister had a love affair, while she was engaged to my brother with_ 5th Officer Harold Lowe_." There was a series of gasps and whispers around the room, my fists where balled up.

"Mr. Lowe, do you confirm this statement?" The Inquirer's heads turned to me.

"Well sir, I do deny it. Because **my** fiancé had indeed perished on the ship. Though, I do miss her dearly." I bowed my head.

"That's a damned lie! Your fiancé is Amanda, and she and my fiancé perished to some damn love affair!" Cal Hockley bellowed.

"That's enough Mr. Hockley." The Council said loudly.

"You and Amanda stayed in your room for over eight hours, ALONE!" Cal kept ranting on, making me feel more in turmoil. There were more gasps collapsing throughout the room.

"You have no right to talk about Amanda nor I in that manner, I suggest you stop." I said to Mr. Hockley.

"Of course I do, You can't stop me whether you like it or not." Cal stood up.

"I just sat there and kept my mouth shut. I truly didn't care what he or society thought about me. I love Amanda, and that's that.

After Cal was dragged out of the conference room, Everyone's heads turned to me. I just sunk in my chair and ducked my head. "Um…This meeting is at a recess for the day." The Head Inquirer said, while he slammed his gavel against the table top.

"Let's get some tea Gentleman. I'm buying." Boxhall said, as the crowd was filing out of the room.

"So how is Amanda doing?" Charles asked, while he sipped on his tea.

"Well Gent's, she's pregnant." I grinned.

"Congrats Harry!" Jimmy smiled.

"How far along?" Charles asked.

"About a week."

"You know, it is going to be hard. Being a sailor and having a wife and kids." Charlie nodded his head. "I can't wait to see my family, back home; after all this mess."

"Yeah, I know." I felt a lump in my throat. It will hurt Amanda, for when I have to work, and leave her weeks at a time.

"That stunt Hockley pulled was bullshit!" Jim scowled.

"You know that they might post that in the papers, right?" Boxhall folded his arms.

"Yes, I know this, but it was Hockley who made a fool of himself." I raised my eyebrows.

"But it was pretty funny." Pitman smirked.

"It can't be as bad as when Jimmy and I walked in on Harry and Amanda having sex." Charlie smirked maliciously.

"Charlie!" I whined while putting my head in my hands.

"Well, what happened?" Pitman raised his eyebrows.

"So anyways, it was when the ship hit the berg and so I had to tell Harry. And I opened his door to see hip wrapping a dress around his waist to cover himself. And Amanda was naked under the bed." Jimmy laughed.

"You've got to be kidding." Boxhall smirked.

"Nope, the poor lad had her torn dress covering him. And Amanda had to go to her own suit in his clothes!" lights roared with laughter, along with the others.

"You guys are arse holes." I rolled my eyes.

"On other terms, that damn undertaker of a man, was trying to have his way with Amanda, while the ship was sinking." James grumbled.

"What a bloody creep!" Lights scowled.

"Yeah and get this he was following her around while on the ship. That is how Hockley knew all of those things, Harry." James said.

"Well I hope that bastard died for what he almost did to Amanda." Harry growled.

"That's a bit harsh don't you think, Harry?" Boxhall asked.

"I don't think, the guy is a god awful creep." Lights scowled.

"But other than that did anybody see Will's final moments?" I asked thinking of my super visor and friend. Jimmy's and Pitman's head lowered.

"I was helping him get one of the collapsibles down from the top of the Officer quarters. Many men were pushing through trying to get to it. The poor man panicked and shot a few men. He saluted us the put the barrel of the gun to his head. He kissed a young woman, then—" Pitman cut him self off, and bowed his head low.

"Amanda and I saw the whole thing. She was terribly crushed, she cried in my arms as we searched for a boat." Jim had a very grim look on his face. He didn't want to mention that it was Amanda who kissed Will before he shot himself.

Harry has quite a temper and he didn't want Harry to think bad of his Commander in Chief and close friend.

* * *

I am terribly sorry that I haven't been posting. I have been very busy with work, school and I just got home last night from the Uproar Festival with Avenged Sevenfold. I hope you can forgive me, as this chapter is over 2,300 words. Hope you enjoy it.


	11. 11:Tomorrow

_**Tomorrow**_

_**~Amanda~**_

"Harry have you seen this?" I busted through the door to our room, Harry was sitting at the small kitchenette, drinking a cup of tea; I slammed down the newspaper on the table.

He picked up the paper and began to read, _"Pittsburgh's Steal tycoon's son, Caledon Hockley and his family are grieving this day as have a funeral for Caledon's late-Fiancee, Rose Dewitt Bukater, whom has perished on the ill-fated Titanic. The young girl was only seventeen when the ship sank. The couple and Cal's soon Mother-in-law, Ruth Dewitt Bukater, were one their way to Pittsburgh where the wedding was to beheld, as of now, the family is grieving for the young miss. Caledon had this to say-" Rose was an amazing girl, My fiancee was ready to be married, and mother my heirs to the Hockley fortune. But my beloved had gone down with the ship. I prayed and prayed that she'd gotten onto a lifeboat; but she'd been pushed out." Hockley was in great remorse."_ Harry looked at me with surprise. 'This is absurd!"

"I know! Cal definitely has something up his sleeve. He is obviously making himself a good guy, but what is behind all this is something!" I growled, as I sat in a chair.

Harry stood up and placed his hands on my shoulders, the began to move his fingers around in circles, messaging my shoulders. "You are tense, my love. Cal is self-centered, and out of our lives. Tomorrow you, Rose, James, and I will be on a ship back to England. And we'll buy a house, and start this family." He removed his hand from my shoulder, down to my growing stomach. I was now 4 week pregnant, and content.

"I know Harry, it's just I really don't feel comfortable about going back on a ship. It's just so... I'm not sure, eerie, I guess." I shrugged.

"Come on Amanda, I know you can do it, The Mauritania is a good ship." He kissed my cheek.

"I'm sure it is Harry, but I'm just so scared, it's like I could be reliving that horrible nightmare." I sighed and wrapped my arms around his middle, giving him a tight squeeze.

"I know love, I know." He kissed the top of my head. "But you my love, are absolutely beautiful, and I love you. Within the next month, you and I will be married, living in a small home in South Hampton. You, the beautiful mother of my child; I will be your loving husband who will cherish you and love you." He kissed my cheek with every word. "Oh! I have to ask you, does Rose know about the baby?" His brown eyes bored into mine.

"No..." I looked to the floor. "I haven't told her yet."

"How come?"

"Because I don't know how she will react. I don't know if he will be happy or mad." I felt ashamed, I didn't even tell my sister that I was pregnant. Harry probably have already told the boys. God, I get horrible.

"Don't worry about it honey, I know she will be thrilled." He kissed me.

"I know; on other conditions, are we going to tell your parents?" I asked, though harry had gotten a stricken look upon his face. "Harry? Harry? are you OK love?" I asked.

"I...I..Don't know. I haven't seen my parents in almost 15 years. My father probably hates me. I don't know, It's just so I don't know." He had a very shocked scared look on his face.

"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to bring it up. I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"It's OK. For you my love, we will go see my parents." He kissed me hard. "Now, lets get things packed, so we can leave first thing in the morning.

_**~Next Morning~**_

I held onto Harry's arm for dear life, as we walked up the gangplank to the portal door of the Lusitania. For once Harry and I were on a ship together instead of him having to work. All four of us held a 2nd class ticket, the White Star Lines paid for the survivors who where going to England for the inquiry; personally I think Ismay is doing this to cover his ass.

I still didn't feel at all to comfortable to be sailing on another ship only weeks after the ill-fated Titanic. Rose looked as if she felt the same way when we walked up the gangplank into the porthole of the ship.

Once we got in a steward lead us to our rooms, we all had separate rooms, since apparently the White Star Line's didn't think of it to properly. I thought it was quite silly, but as of now, I don't want any suspicions of Rose and I to be alive, or that would cause some serious trouble.

The rooms where plain, wood paneling, not as extravagant as the first class, of course. But oh wells. "I will leave you to talk to Rose." Harry whispered to me as we reached our rooms. I nodded then walked closer to Rose.

"Rose, would care to assist me, I would like to have a word with you." I smiled, as did she, before she walked into my room with me.

"So what is it you would like to talk to me about?" She asked as soon as she closed the door.

"Well, this is going to be quite some news, but I am wifchld." I mumbled.

"Amanda, I didn't catch that." She looked at me puzzled.

I took a deep breath then said, "I am with child, Rose. I'm going to have baby!" I giggled.

She looked at me with shock at first, and then she threw her pale arms around me. "Oh dear! I am so happy for you! Does Harry know? When did you find out? How far along?" She showered me with all of these questions.

I laughed, "Yes, Harry does know, I found out that one day when you and James came to see us after the inquiry, and I am about four weeks." She hugged me once more, then ran out of the room. I followed her out and I can see her hugging the crap out of Harry, whom looked quite stunned I might add.

"Oh congratulations Harry! I'm going to be an aunt!' She squealed; those who where passing by looked at us awkwardly, as some smiled.

Later that night, during dinner, we all chattered about various things, such as the baby, and the wedding and our future. It wasn't depressing, like it was when Ruth was talking about Rose's wedding. "So what would you all name it if it was a boy?" Rose gushed.

"Well I was thinking William. And for a Girl I was thinking, maybe, Cora." I smiled.

"Those are lovely names." Talking about Will made start thinking about him, and how much I missed him. He was a wonderful friend, I truly do miss him. And that kiss...

"Amanda, my dear, would you care for me to escort you to you room?" Harry asked, as he watched me suppressed a yawn with the back of my hand.

"Yes please. Bye all." I waved to Rose, and James. Whom also bid their good byes.

* * *

I am terribly sorry for the delay, i've gotten major writers block. But now that I finally bought Titanic, I have inspiration. and that I'm super excited for Titanic 3D. :D

I know right, Cal is such an ass right! LOL


	12. 12:Lusitania

**Near, Far, Where ever You are**

**Lusitania**

The third day on the Lusitania, my sickness had finally subsided that morning. All of yesterday my stomach was doing back flips. The baby was making me quite sick. But as for today, I was feeling much better. The sun was shining brightly, and the weather was quite warm on this mid-May morning. Rose and I were walking around the sundeck talking about various things.

"—So Jimmy actually walking in on you two?" Rose laughed at my story.

"Well not exactly, Harry and I were both unclothed, So Jimmy assumed. Then Charles walks in and warns us that if Smith or Will finds out they will have our heads on a silver platter."

"Oh I see, so where is Harry and Jimmy anyway?" She asked, as she held onto her clutch.

"Actually, they are in a meeting with the other officers."

"Don't they always have a meeting?" Rose was right. The officers have been having these meetings every day since they've been on this ship. Not that I don't mind or anything, but I'm starting to miss Harry. I don't get to see him very much on this trip. Though it's kind of understandable that we can't even be seen together very often on this ship, knowing that someone will see us together.

"Amanda!" Rose hissed quietly. "Cal is coming!" I looked in front of us, and hard to believe, Cal was walking towards us with an older man walking beside him.

"Come on!" I pulled her into the nearest door which turned out to be the Gymnasium. We peaked through the windows watching Cal walk by. He was talking to the man about the sinking, and how Ruth has become a burden to him. Not that I'm surprised, she did depend on his money.

"That was close." Rose said to a near whisper, whilst peering out the window watching him walk away.

"Yes, far to close. We need to be careful, or he will have our asses back to Pittsburgh before I say 'I do'." Rose stared at me like I was a purple Hippo with a frog on my head. "What? It's not like you've never swore before." I laughed.

"Right…Well, we best go back to our rooms." She said.

"You're right. Harry should be there in a good fifteen minutes." My green eyes averted to the clock that was placed up against the opposite side of the room. We slowly walked out of the gymnasium, onto the sundeck and down to the C-deck. Those who were passing by gave us non-approving looks as we walked down the halls. Either it is because they noticed we weren't wearing the organs-crushing, whale bone corsets, just our undergarments, petticoats and these dresses with empire waist lines. Mine was a bright, royal blue, with clear beads. Roses' was a soft mint green with lace billowing down the skirt. We just bought them along with Harry's and Jim's suits, in a department store. I assume it was Macy's. The Co-owner perished on the Titanic, and his wife now helps run the business. And since we where passengers and officers, we sort of had a discount. Not that I don't mind or anything, but it is sort of really sad, and very depressing.

Still those who passed by gave us wary eyes, until we heard that kind voice, that was never mistaken; "Well I'll be, aren't you two a sight for sore eyes!" We turned to see Molly Brown, standing behind us with a broad smile.

"Hello Molly!" Rose smiled.

"Well, wouldn't have believed it when they had posted your obituaries, but now I know that is all a bunch of horse manure." She smiled. "How've you been?"

'Why don't we talk in my room." I said as we walked a bit further down the hallway, before we reached the sitting room Rose and I shared. Once I opened the door, I noticed there was a pot of tea with four cups, sugar cubes, and a small pitcher full of cream. The other ladies took two of the seats at the small table, as I took the third. I picked up the steaming pot, and dipped the spout filling three glasses, and then handing them to Molly and Rose. I noticed Molly likes her tea sweet, with no cream, as Rose enjoys hers with lots of sugar and cream. I only enjoy mine plain.

"So...how are you ladies doing?" Molly smiled while sipping her tea. You can tell she had a thick mid-western accent when she spoke.

"Nothing to exciting, really." I said.

"C'mon Amanda, how're you and that Officer doin'? I seen him earlier." She grinned.

"Well..." I hesitated, before Rose spoke.

"They're getting married soon, and she is with child!" Rose giggled.

"Well I'll be damned, congratulations! That boy is a good match for you!" The older woman smiled brightly. "Cal caused quite a ruckus at the inquiry with Mr. Lowe."

"Damn that man." Rose hissed.

"You sure do hate him, not that I'm surprised. The way I saw you slap him that night, can see the hatred shining out." Molly shook her head.

"Well he, that family and Ruth are out of our lives. It's just us, and anybody who is willing to help." I retorted while sipping my tea.

"Well said Amanda. You know ladies, if you need any help with money, let me know."

"Oh no Molly... We couldn't take your money." Rose said.

"Nonsense...Mr. Brown and I would love to help." After Molly said that their was a knock at the door, it then opened and in walked Harry, with Jimmy and Charles trailing behind him." Charles smiled, greeting our guest.

"Hello Mr. Lightholler. Harry, Mr. Moody great to see you boys!" She chimed.

"Hello love." I smiled at Harry as he knelt down to kiss my forehead. He took the empty seat next to me, as the other two Officers took the two sitting chairs, that were in the corners.

"So... anything new with you ladies?" Jim grinned.

"Nothing to much in particular. Except we almost had a bit of a run in with Cal, but thankfully he didn't see us. " Rose smiled.

"I see."

~Cal~

I could have been mistaking. It couldn't have been her, Rose is dead. That fiery red blur I had seen must have been some other lady, couldn't have been. Her and that sister of hers is dead. Though they never found their bodies. Probably down with that ship. But now I am on this damn ship, with my brother. and I am constantly seeing that damn Officer, what's his bloody name...Lowe! That's it, Officer Lowe. I've been seeing him waltzing around this ship like he bloody owns it. He is an Officer, he doesn't belong to walk around this part of the ship.

"Cal? Cal? Are you alright?" My brother said to me, as we sat in the smoking room, drinking brandies.

"Yes, David. I'm peachy. Now what were you saying?"

"Well, once we get out of England, we can start looking for other eligible, young, ladies that will wait on our hands and foot, unlike those two broads. If..." I started to trail off, thinking of that fire of blur running into the door, I look much like her. She is far to hard to miss. I must find out, before this blasted plan of my brothers, take effect.

* * *

_I am so... sorry for not posting. I was going to post yesterday but, sadly, there was a tragic accident that happened two doors down from my home. A boy that I grew up with had shot at some cops and the officers shot him. He was only fifteen. So now my whole street is a crime scene and one of my best friend's are in deep remorse, for loosing her brother. It is soo sad..._

_On a brighter note, please comment. Thank you._


	13. Family Values

The last day on the Lusitania, Harry and I were packing what little things we had; all we had was two suitcases, one for each of us. I was about to close mine until Harry touched my shoulder, "Don't want to forget these." He handed me the small bag of jewelry that we are going to pawn off to get some cash for us to live by.

"You're right. Even though I filed a claim on my stuff, it still won't give a whole lot." I smiled, as I took the bag from his strong hands.

"And being that my beautiful fiancé is in delicate condition we will need all the money we can get." He kissed the side of my head, while wrapping his arms around my middle, placing his palms on my five weeks pregnant belly. "As soon as we tell my parents you and I will get married, and begin to be a family. I love you Amanda, I'm forever yours. Faithfully." His lips crashed down onto mine, enveloping them into a passionate kiss.

"I love you too Harry, forever." I kissed him back, starting to get a little carried away. But that was interrupted by the heavy white door swing open.

"Oh my god! Do you two ever stop?" Jim's bright voice bellowed, followed by polite laughter. "We've got to get going, we're reaching South Hampton." Rose was standing behind him with her bags in her arms. A broad, yet elegant smile adorned her pale face.

"Right, sorry about that." Harry's thick welsh accent deepened as his cheeks grew red with embarrassment. He picked up our bag and sat them down by the door so we were able to check over the rooms once more before going up on deck, and wait for them to start leading off the second class passengers.

Once we were on deck, Rose and I covered our hair with kerchiefs and large brimmed hats, I was fanning myself with a fan, even though I was not wearing a corset, being in my condition, it was still really warm in the early May afternoon. The gold strip of my engagement ring shined brightly, as I wore it proudly on my left hand. Harry stood to my left with his right hand on the small of my back; Rose and James were walking behind us as we came near to the gangplank.  
As soon as we were off the gangplank and on the docks, Harry hailed a taxi, Jimmy helped Harry pull our luggage onto the back and then the two jumped into the car along with us.  
Harry and Jim had to first check in at the White Star line England office, then we all headed to what Harry said was his home. I was excited, but also quite nervous. I've never been in Harry's home; I don't know his lifestyle or sadly a whole lot about him. I mean I love him to death, but there is so much I need to know about him. The car ride felt like it lasted centuries before we pulled up to a small cottage. It had a fairly decent yard, It was beautiful. We all stepped out of the car and I paid the driver, before Harry placed his hand on the small of my back and lead the way up the cobble stone pathway.

"This is home." He said to me, then kissed the top of my head, before he walked up the steps and unlocked the door. As soon as the tumblers dropped, Harry pushed open the door revealing a small, dusty living room. Books filled the cases that lined the walls. The furniture was covered with sheets that grayed from dust.

"This is beautiful." I just stood there with my mouth agape. Harry and Jim pulled off the sheets from the chairs and coffee table. The fire place looked ghostly as there were no ashes or wood left.

"I'm glad you like it!" Harold kissed my forehead. "I'm going to make some tea. I'll be back." He walked through another door.

"I'll come and help." James noted, before retreating through the same door Harry left through. Rose and I sat next to each other on the small loveseat.

"So… We're finally here, in England. I'm sure after the inquiry Cal will be out of our hair and we can happily live our lives." I said trying to break some tension.

"Are you excite to meet Harry's family" Rose looked at me.

"A bit. More nervous really; but this should go well. Or at least I hope is does." I shrugged.

"I guess you're right. To be honest I think Harry is more nervous about it than you are. He hasn't really talked to his family in how long?"

"Yeah I know what you mean." My eyes looked towards my hands that were twisting the sash of my dress.

"I know it will be a wonderful visit Amanda, I could just tell." She smiled as her hand touched mine, calming the nerves that riddled through them.

I returned the smile, "Thank you Rose, you're truly a dear."  
Moments later Harry and James returned with a tray of cups of teach perched atop of it. "Well it's not much, but bottoms up!" Harry chuckled , as he handed us each a cup. "So I've decided if you don't want to stay in a hotel, there is a guest room down the hallway." Harry said to both James and Rose.

"I'd be willing to take up the couch until tomorrow when I can leave to my own home." James smirked.  
Rose sat there for a few moments.

"Rose would be delighted to stay in the guest room." I answered for my puzzled sister, whom only nodded her head with a smile.

"Well then, I believe I should give a tour." Harry stood, while taking my hand. The other two stood up and followed Harry and I down the hall. "Well first off, there is the guest room…" It was a small room, painted a very soft olive green, stood in one corner is a twin size bed covered with a white sheet, along with a dresser and a small desk. "Um next is the master bedroom. This is the bathroom and toiletry." He pointed into a room that was semi-across from the guest room. Down the hall was the master bedroom—Harry's room. It was a larger room with also the same light olive green paint job. The bed was probably a good queen size bed. A double sided oak dresser sat in one corner, a small steam heater in another. It was very cozy like. We walked back out of the room and down the hallway into the living facilities.  
"Well in through there is the kitchen and dining room. Also a back door." Harry said slightly awkward.

"It's beautiful Harry!" I kissed his cheek that formed a smile on his face instantly.

"I'm glad you love it." He kissed me.

The next morning James bid his farewell, he wanted to leave early so he can get to his hometown early enough. Rose didn't really want to go to Barmouth with Harry and I, so she stayed at the house. The trip to Barmouth took us a good five hours to get there my car and train. For Harry it was a lot longer and very agonizing, Harry hasn't seen his parents in almost fourteen years, and he wasn't particularly sure how they would react by seeing him after so many years being away from home.  
"Is this it?" I asked Harry as we stopped infront of a small cobble stone cottage, with large patio with a swing, and two young girls on the porch steps playing with their porcelain dolls.

"I think so." Harry gulped, as he took of his cap. I reached for his hand, and squeezed it tight for comfort. When the two girls looked up to see who has walked through the gate, their brown eyes lit up seeing that it was older brother.

"Harry!" The girls shrieked, as they got up and ran to hug him.  
"Hello Sophia, Charlotte!" He laughed while wrapping his arms around the two girls. I stood their smiling at the siblings.  
"Girls what's going on?" And older woman poked her head out of the door, while drying her hands off with the apron that was tied around her waist.

"Mummy look who is back!" The oldest girl smiled.  
The woman squinted her eyes, attempting to recognize the young man her daughters were hugging. Moments later, her brown eyes widen, "Harold? Is that really you?" She couldn't believe her eyes.

"'Ello mum." He waved awkwardly.

"Oh my boy!" She shrieked while running her down the stairs to her son, wrapping her arms around my fiancé. The two of them looked almost exactly alike, except she has lighter hair than he does, but the eyes were a spitting image. "Oh come in, come in. Your father would be delighted to see you." She lead the two of us in the home.  
"George! George! Harold is here!" She looked towards me. "Oh dear, forgive my manners. Harold how dare you not introduce us, Harriett Lowe." She smiled.

"Amanda Dewitt-Bukator. It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Lowe." I nodded my head in a slight bow.

"Oh Harold! She is such a doll. Excuse me, George!" Harry's mother left into another room, moments later she came out followed my an older man, who had peppered hair, brown eyes, Harry's Jaw line and nose. He was an older version of Harold.

"'Ello father." Harry said in a monotone.  
It didn't sound like Harry at all.

"Harold. What bring you here to my home?" The old man narrowed his eyes.

"Um Amanda, would you come assist me with making tea." Mrs. Lowe tugged on my arm.

"Because I've decided to see my family." Harry scowled.

Knowing this was going to get heated up, "Yes of course." I followed the woman down a short hallway into a kitchen, with a coal burning, cast-iron stove, along with a porcelain sink, wooden kitchen table, and matching cabinets. "What would you like me to get Mrs. Lowe?" I wasn't entirely sure what to do.

"Oh dear, in the sitting room, in a small china hutch there is a tea set, can you please fetch it for me." She smiled.

"Sure thing!" I smiled back, before walking out of the kitchen. The two men were now currently yelling at each other. Walking past the feuding men, towards the china hutch, retrieving the glass ware, and walking back towards the kitchen; the last words I caught of the argument,

"I told you four years ago I didn't want to see your face here again and now you show up unannounced." I was hurt; Harry didn't tell me he visited his family four years ago. I mean it is none of my business, but it still hurt that Harry never told me that. I walked into the kitchen, with the tea cup and saucers, setting them on the table.

"Here is the china Mrs. Lowe." The woman turned and smiled.

"Good, the water hasn't boiled yet, so it will be done in a few." She wiped her frail hands with her blue apron. I smiled meekly, "Is everything alright dear?"

"Oh yes, I need some fresh air. I will be right back, excuse me." I nodded my head, and left out the back door, walked the wraparound porch to the swing. Talking a deep breath, I sat down, taking in the beautiful scenery. Feeling a small tear trickle down my cheek, I thought about Harry, the baby our future.  
"Damn these emotions." I growled, as I wiped away the salty tears with the sleeve of my dress.

I'm not sure how long it has been since I came outside but, the door creaked open, followed by a pair of arms wrapped around my shoulders. "Amanda, darling, is something the matter?" I turned to look Harry in the eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me you visited your family a few years ago?"

He took a deep sigh, "That day was a very hurtful day, even though I finally meet my youngest sister. But all in all, I wanted to start up fresh. With you by my side." He kissed the top of my head.

"Harry I want our relationship, our family to be the best with no lies, or hidden secrets. I love you so much." Placing my hand at the nape of his neck, I pecked his cheek.

"You're right. And I'm sorry my love, my father and I finally made amends, or partially. And my mother wants us to stay for dinner." He smiled.

"I'm not going to ask how you made amends, but if you want to go to dinner, I will." I smiled giving my fiancé a delicious kiss.

"Tea is ready!" sounded from the house.

"I guess we better go inside." Harry grinned.

"Are you ready to tell them?" I raised an eyebrow.

"As ready as you are." Harry kissed me again, before we walked inside.

Mrs. Lowe was pouring tea for everyone including the two girls and Mr. Lowe. We chatted four about five minutes until Harry gave me that knowing look. "Mum, dad, I have something to tell you. Amanda and I, well we are getting married, and Amanda is with child." He grabbed my hand.

"Oh Harold! I'm so happy for you!" Mrs. Low hugged her son, then hugged me. "Welcome to the family Amanda!"

"Well this call for a celebration!" Mr. Lowe spoke up, while walking to a liquor cabinet and pouring scotch for the men.

"Yay! Harry is going to be a daddy!" Sophia giggled.

"So how did you two meet each other?" Mrs. Lowe gushed.

"Well Mrs. Lowe—" I started.

"Oh honey, please call me either Harriett or mother." She grinned as I smiled even more.

"Well I guess it started when Harry and I were aboard the Titanic, on the second day of sailing I had, I guess passed out and Harry was there to rescue me. Almost getting arrested by err… Cal Hockley."

"Cal Hockley? That American steal tycoon?" Mr. Lowe scoffed.

"Yes, you see my sister was engaged to him. Well Harry was a ship Officer and I was in first class. When he kissed me after the dinner the day after, I knew, we knew it was true love."

"Her mother didn't allow us to be together and the night of the sinking I hand proposed to her." Harry finished.

"That is so sweet and romantic! When we saw the paper that said you were on the Titanic and it sinking, we were heartbroken, but we saw the Inquiry with your picture along with the report. It was a great relieve." Harriett sighed.

"That Hockley boy caused quite a commotion; it was all over the papers here and in England. What on earth was it about?" Mr. Lowe asked his son.

"Well on the ship Amanda's mother announced that they had found a suitor for her and that she was engaged. Well the man was Caledon's older brother, David. Well, her sister, Rose and Amanda was pulled from the water into my boat after the sinking." Harry said.

"Rose and I didn't want to go back to that lifestyle. I love Harry and Rose loved someone else. So we gave false names, well last names and supposedly let them think we were dead." I finished without any trace of emotion upon my pale face.

"My, my…That is quite a story you two. Now on other terms, when do you plan to be wedded?" Harry's mother asked the two of us.

We both looked at each other, with grins on our faces, "June Twelfth, two days after the English Inquiry has ended." Harry nodded, "We want the wedding to be here in Barmouth."

"Yes with our close friends and relatives as witnesses." I smiled.

"Oh how exciting! We have no time at all!" Mrs. Lowe gushed wrapping her arms around me. "Amanda won't be showing for another month or two, which will be perfect. I knew you weren't far along when I first saw you."

"I'm sorry but you knew already?" I was lightly shocked.

"Oh honey, I've had eight children. I know the signs when I see them." She chuckled.

Dinner went well, with talking about plans for the wedding, baby names and everything in between. It was only five by the time we left, and took another five hours back home. By the time we got home, it was almost ten.  
We walked in, Rose was sitting on the loveseat, reading a book by candle light. "Hello Rose!" I stated letting her know Harry and I were home.

"Oh hello guys, how did it go?" She greeted us.

"It went well, we told them and we found a date." I smile wide.

"Oh my god tell me when!" She squealed, flailing her arms with excitement.

"June Twelfth." Harry grinned.

"Oh yay! This will be amazing!" Rose clapped her hands together. "By the way, I made tea, it is in the kitchen." She said.

"Oh no, it's alright. I think I'm going to bed." I said with a yawn, before heading to the master bedroom.

"I'll be in there soon love." Harry smiled.  
I continued my way to the bedroom, pulled off my dress and changed into my night gown before crawling into the bed.

* * *

_Shoot me! I am terribly sorry for the delay. I have been having major writer block and is constantly coming up with different ideas for stories._  
_just to get this out, this is once again, all fiction with very little facts. I mean no disrespect to the Lowe family in any way._  
_If you haven't noticed I changed the rating to pg13 from R because it isn't as racy as I thought it was gonna be._  
_But pleease read and recommend! _


	14. Ch:14 You Have To Tell Her!

**~Harry~**

_Today I had to meet the new recruits at the pier. Unfortunately I have to set sail on the Baltic on the twentieth of June, which is two days after Amanda and I get back from our honeymoon. Our original plan was to just stay home, but Molly insisted that she would pay for everything. Oh how am I ever going to repay that woman. Smiling at the thought, I finally reached the pier in full White Star Line Uniform._

_Ten men lined up, each one of them had the same emotionless look plastered upon their face. "Gentleman, meet Officer Harold Lowe." Chief Officer Jason Tunstall said. I looked over them, the last of them was being quite figity as soon as he heard my name._

_Shaking each of the young men's hand from right to left, each one of them knodding their heads with respect. The last one kept his head down, "Sailor, state your name." I ordered._

_"Dawson sir, Jack Dawson." He looked up, I honestly couldn't believe what I saw. I am staring at a dead man, or what I thought was dead. Feeling the anger boiling up inside me, narrowing my eyes, "Gentleman, you're excused. Except for youDawson." My voice was bitten with anger._

_As soon as the recruits were out of ear shot, I glared at Jack and grabbed ahold of him by the lapels of his coat. "Explain. Now!"_

_"Harry-I"_

_"Do you have any idea how much you put Rose in grief. That girl was a mess when the Carpathia picked us up. She is a mess now! Damn it Jack, you are supposed to be dead. Rose saw you dead!" My knuckles began to turn white. I was absolutely royally angry at him, how could he not tell Rose or anyone that he was alive!_

_"Harry I am sorry! I wanted to find a job, make a stable living for Rose and I. I don't want her to go through the shit I went through. I love her to damn much for that to happen!" Jack said. Releasing his coat and my face softening a bit._

_"Fine, what we are going to do is I'm going to buy you a pint, and you are going to tell me how you lived." I said to him, before we walked to the nearest pub._

* * *

_"I don't know what happened, I heard her say there was a boat, I tried to move but I couldn't I was so frozen and stiff my muscles were seized." He took a sip of his beer. "When she let go of my hand I felt water enclosing over my face, filling my nose. I thought to myself, that I must live. That I have to be there for Rosé and Amanda. So when I finally got the strength to kick to the top, I reached the surface and there was nobody insight. The boat she was picked up in was long gone yards away from earshot. I rolled onto the plank of wood she was on I fought to stay warm." Another sip. "A little after dawn boats came to retrieve bodies, they found me and I told them not to tell anyone I'm alive except those who should, like doctors and all that sort of stuff._

_After that I got a job with White Stars and here I am now." Jack shrugged while finishing off the pint of beer._

_"We'll Jack, that is one hell'ova story there, kid. You do know Rosé and Amanda needs to know that you're alive and well." My face was stern. This is something you can't keep from your loved ones._

_"I know. Just not yet, I am currently looking for a house to buy before I tell her." The boy sunk his head in shame._

_"I see, so did you know Rose was here?" I now finished my first pint, then signaling the bartender for another for a second. I definitely planned on getting drunker than a skunk tonight, because this this is far to much to handle right now. I have to keep someone's life a secret from my fiancé and soon to be sister-in-law._

_"Honestly I thought she stayed in New York but when I heard White Star Lines was hiring for a crew I applied and I ended up here. Not expecting you to be one of the Officers." Jack chuckled awkwardly._

_"Oi! I tell you what, the house next door just went up for sale not long ago it's only about nine hundred pounds. It's small and quaint; how 'bout that?" I suggested. It's not at all a bad idea, and it would be good for you and Rose."_

_"That's a great idea. I will definitely consider your offer thank you so much, Harold!" Dawson was ecstatic, his face lit up like a Christmas tree._

_"Glad to help, mate!" I grinned as I took another mouth full of beer._

_It was around nine when we decided to call it a night, or when the bartender cut us off. I was stumbling everywhere and slurring my words when Jack and I left the pub. "The last time I had this much fun was at the steerage party!" Jack laughed, he to was stumbling and slurring his words everywhere._

_Walking through the door wasn't the hard part, it was getting past my fiancé without waking her up. With her being pregnant it was scary waking her up; her mood swings lash out, nearly breaking my nose once._

_Setting my hat down on the hat rack, slipping off my coat, I tiptoed through the front room, before getting busted by my fiancé._

_"And where have you been Harold Godfrey Lowe!?" Amanda was standing there in nothing but my undershorts and a white button-down shirt._

_Oh shit, what am I supposed to tell her 'Oh I was just having a pint with your sister's dead lover!'[\i] I have to come up with a lie and fast. "I was having a few drinks with the boys at the shipyard." I grinned._

_"Harry you had me worried sick." She had her hands on her hips whilst tapping her foot. She was royally pissed off._

_"I apologize love. I wasn't intending to stay out as long as I did. Do you forgive this old sailor?" I wrapped my arms around her waist._

_She looked at me skeptically then a wide grin transformed across her beautiful face, "Oh alright."_

_"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" I raised an eyebrow._

_"Yeah," she paused, as I gave her a peck on the cheek. "And you're not old!" She slapped her dainty hand against my chest._

_"I love you," I kissed her cheek again, "I truly do."_

_"I love you too Harold." She smiled sheepishly up at me._

_"Come on love, you're tired. Lets go to bed." She smiled again as we descended to our room, taking it slowly as we both rolled into the bed, and as I turned out the light, Amanda released a very loud gasp._

_"What is it dear?" I asked alarmed while turning on the lamp._

_"Oh Harry! Look!" She grabbed my hand and placed it on her slightly showing stomach. Something was moving around in there. "The baby is moving and kicking!" She grinned._

_"Wow that is just incredible! I cannot believe it!" I was beyond happy. I was going to be a father and Amanda, my future wife is going to be the mother of this beautiful child._

_I love this woman and our child._

_I am the happiest man alive. I have all that I could ever ask for._

* * *

_**I love comment this story is receiving! Thank you soooooo... Much! Also if there is any errors or misspellas words it's because I wrote this on my iPod... So yeah... Merry Christmas and happy holidays to every one!**_


	15. 15: I just wish

Harold had left early the next morning to the shipyard so he can begin training the new sailors before they have to leave for a few weeks in June. I allowed my eyes to wander the living room looking at the dusty, disaster Harry calls a home. I walked into the kitchen, to the broom closet and began to search for the cleaning utilities I need to tackle this project.

Rosé hasn't left the guest room for two nights, and it's starting to worry me; I knew she was in a mourning state, but it still saddens me. I walked up the short stair case, down the hall to the guest room's door. "Rose, do you want to come help me with some cleaning? Or even go for a walk?" I asked, trying to get Rose to come out.

"No, I'm alright. Thank you for asking though." She mumbled through the door. Poor dear.

"Alright then, come down when you're ready and I'll make some tea for us." I said softly, before descending down the stairs, to start cleaning. I first started off by dusting the bookshelves and table tops off; followed by sweeping the house doing laundry and other needed household chores.

I was nearly done mowing the lawn when a nearby bush rustled, startling me. "Hello?" I asked, discontinuing to mow.

"Meow!"

"Oh! Come here." I kneeled down, patting my lap calling for the feline to emerge.

A black kitten with white paws, and nose stumbles our of the greenery, with wide, curious brown eyes. "Why hello there, where did you come from?" I scratched one finger behind its ear, while it closed its eyes and started to purr in happiness. "We'll aren't you the cutest little thing in the world!" Gushing over the kitten; I picked him up and carried him through the back door, into the kitchen and pour the kitten a saucer of milk. He lapped the milk up greedily with his short kitten tail twisting and wagging happily.

Sitting on the oak floors next to the black kitten, stroking his back as he ate; thinking about how great company he could be . Also he will be an amazing gift for Harold.

The cat burped in satisfactory as soon as he finished his meal. "Meow!" He looked up at me, as he stuck is tongue and licked the excess milk off his whiskers.

"Come on darling, lets go sit out in the garden and watch the sunset." I stood up and patted my thigh, the little feline followed me out to the small bench swing that sat on a cobble stone patio surrounded by roses and a wooden arbor, aged with white paint chipping, as Marigold vines sprouted and bloomed giving the perfect shade. Sitting on the swing with kitten in my lap, we both took in the cool may afternoon. The sun began to change in hues of golds and reds; Dragonflies and birds flitted across the yard.

Moments later the back door of the house open and out walks Rose, looking a bit sallow. "May I sit out here with you?" She asked. She was rubbing her left arm with her right and refused to look up.

"Yes of course you can!" I tapped my fingers to the spot next to me, she looks at the spot hesitantly then slowly makes her way over to sit next to me. Turning her head she smiled meekly before looking down at my lap, noticing that there is a black puffball curled up on my lap.

"What is this?" She asks softly, startled by her voice, the kitten raised his head up to look at Rose and let out a soft meow.

"He's a kitten, I found him there in the bushes." I pointed towards the shrubs that I found him in. "I figure I might as well adopt him and give him as a gift to Harold." I grinned at her while stroking the kitten's head.

"He's cute." The corners of her mouth turned up just barely, with an attempt to smile.

Pausing for a moment to read her eyes, they were filled with sorrow and remorse. Pain tracing the small specs of colors in her icy blue eyes.

"Rose, are you alright?" I asked, whilst placing my hand gently on her shoulder.

"Yes, of course, I'm fine." She stared at me.

"I don't believe you, Rose please, what is going through your mind." I begged, "Please."

Taking a deep sigh, "I just, wish Jack had not froze to death. I am always wondering what would or future would have been like if he hasn't died. I miss him so much."

" I am terribly sorry." I murmured.

"Sometimes I wish, I could have been the one who died." She turns to face the sunset.

I couldn't take it. With her talking about dying it was starting to piss me off. "Don't say that! Rose, you have so much to live for, Jack died my saving you. To give you a chance to out live your life. Please don't ever say that you want to die. You have so much to live for." I glared at her.

"I know, I'm sorry." She looked down. "So, why are you sitting out here?" Rose decides to change the subject after a silent pause.

"I'm only enjoying the sunset and the cool breeze. It's so beautiful out here." Closing my eyes, letting the air hit my face. It is extremely relaxing out here.

Rose and I began to talk about wedding plans and how the nursery will look. Both of us enjoying the coming of dusk; crickets began to sing their song, stars shown softly through the violet sky. Lights started to turn on in the house; signaling that Harold was home. Moments later the back door opened with Harry standing in the doorway.

"Amanda, Rose are you out here?" He called out.

"Yes love, we're in the garden." I said loud enough for him to hear. My fiancé walked through the lawn towards us. Simpering like the Cheshire Cat. Taking my hands in his an pulling me up onto my feet, planting his lips firm against mine. Taking in his sweet flavor of sea mist and tea; he tasted Devine.

"We'll Mr. Lowe, it's good too see you home." I giggled as we broke apart.

"As I am very glad to see you my dear." He kissed me again.

Clearing her throat softly, Rose attempted to tell us that she is still present. Blushing furiously, I apologized.

"So, my lovely ladies, out dear friend Charles Lightholler and his wife has invited is to a small get together tonight. Do you two want to go?" Harry informed us.

"I'd love to go, what about you Rose?" Turning to face my sister, hoping she will join us.

"I'm quite tired, I don't think so." She yawned.

"Are you sure. I mean I can stay with you." I said.

"No, go ahead and have some fun. I'll be fine on my own." She smiled.

"Positive?"

"Of course. I will see you later on tonight, have fun you two!" She said as we all headed inside.

Rose headed upstairs into her room, as Harold and I went into our room to change our clothes. Changing into a champagne colored, silk dress, with an empire waist, and crystal beads sewn across the front. Harold only changed out of his uniform shirts and into a fresh, white, button down shirt. He looked very handsome, in black dress pants, his dress shoes and shirt. So casual but also very desirable.

This is going to be a very exciting party. Harry enveloped me into a very pationate kiss, before she left out the door.

**_I would like to thank you all for those who have reviewed! And I hope those who haven't to review. This is just a little filler but this sure reflects on how rose is taking this. _**


	16. 16: The Lighthollers

**Near, Far, Wherever You Are**

**The Lighthollers**

Charles and Sylvia Lightholler live only a few blocks away from Harold's house, it was great walking distanceand aslo it was a warm night. Harry and Amanda made their way to the Lightholler home, walking arm and arm, talking about various subjects.

"Harry."

"Hmm?" He twisted his head to face his fiancee, as they both continued their stroll.

"I'm worried about Rose, she barely comes out of the room, she has been very upset. With Jack dying, it's really taking a toll on he." Amanda told Harry with conscern etched across her face.

"I understand dear, I'll see if there is something we can do to help." Harry couldn't help but let his face fall. Hiding the fact that Jack Dawson was infact alive from his soon to be wife, it was hurting him. He knew he had to wait until Jack was settled in, but he saw how worried Amanda is about her sister. He knew Amanda wasn't going to forgive him when to two women find out.  
"Now for tonight, stop worrying and lets have a bit of fun,OK." Harry pressed his lips to her temple.

"OK. Oh, shit!" Amanda smacked her palm her her forehead.

"What is it?" Harold raised a single eyebrow towards his fiancee.

"I completely forgot about your gift! I hope Rose has it." She confessed.

"A gift? Amanda, you shouldn't have!" Harry's eyes lit up like New York City. You could tell he was excited for it.

"Oh stop! You'll get it later tonight." She kissed his cheek.

Both of them continued to walk. Reaching the Lighthollerhome, walking up the porch steps; Harold gripped his hand around the knocker and wrapped it against the mahogany dorr. Moments later, a grinning Charles Lightholler greeted the two.

"Well isn't it my favorite love birds!" Lights motions the couple in the house.

"Hello Lights."

"Hi Lights." Both of them greeted the Officer. "Sylvia should be out very soon."

"Harry! Amanda!" James walked out of the kitchen with a glass of scotch in his hand. "I'm glad to see you."

"Hello Jim!" Harold shook his hand.

"Hiya Jimmy." And Amanda hugged the Sixth Officer.

"So... Rose didn't want to come?"

"No, she wasn't feeling well." I smiled at the Sixth Officer.

"Well that's to bad, I wish she could come." James' cheeks grew pink after what he said. Amanda raised a brunette eyebrow, with a smug smirk. "What?" Jim asked as if he did something wrong.

"I think you have a crush on Rose. You want to court with her!" Amanda squealed.

"Jesus Amanda, not to loud. Lights wouldn't leave me alone if he heard." James whispered.

"Well, I think it's cute! You should take her out on a date."

"Date?"

"Oh uh... It's like courting I assume. It's where you take her to dinner, Maybe even a play or a movie. Something like that." Having to explain her slip up, she smiled softly.

"OK! I'll ask her to go on a _'date'_ with me." James Moody had a smile the size of Texas after that.

"Harold! She's here and you have not told me!" Sounded from the other side of the kitchen door as it swings open and in walked a woman who looked to be in her early thirties.

"I'm sorry Sylvia." Harold followed behind her, with Lights laughing behind the two.

Mrs. Lightholler immidiately enveloped Amanda ina hug. "Oh dear it's so nice to meet you. Charles had told me so much about you."

"It's nice to meet you as well Mrs. Lightholler." Amanda could not help but giggle at the older woman's behavior. She could see why Lights married her.

"No, no, no please call me Sylvia. Now, dinner is just about ready." She turned to look at Charles. "Is Herbert and Joseph showing up?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"They said they would show up, but who knows; those damned, two Officers I swear." Charles grumbled, his wife elbowed him in the ribs.

Mumbling and apolagy to his beloved wife, Charlie smiled brightly with mischeif sparkling in his eyes.

Sylvia Lightholler was a beautiful woman, a bit of age wear, but she hand long beautiful Chesnut brown hair, hanging past her waist. Bright sparkling grey eyes, that shined everytime she looked up to her husband. Though they have been married for almost a decade; it was quite obvious those two are truly mad for eachother. Amanda wonderedif that is how her marriage with Harold will be almost just like the Lighthollers; been with eachother for a long time and still madly in love just like newlyweds.  
Although Harry isn't as much of a jester as Charlie is but he still brightens Amanda days.

While the men conversed and Sylvia in the kitchen finishing dinner, Amanda listened to the crude, dirty jokes that charles was telling. The three of them howled with laughter at the end of each punch line. "Dinner is ready!" Sylvia sang.  
As everyone filed into the dining, a knock echoed on the front door. Everyone turn to face the door as Charles opens the door. "Well finally you two arrived. I thought you might've gotten lost." Charlie howled in laughter as he let in Herb Pitman and Joe Boxhall and their wives.

"I do appologize for our tardiness Sylvia." Herb walked over to the Hostess and kissed her cheek.

"It's not a problem Herb, Joe. I'm assuming Charles might have had something to do with this." The Mrs. raised an eyebrow at her husband, who was grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"Of course. Our dear Charles thought it would be funny to place fish grease into our caps earlier at the docks. We've been trying to rid of the oil all day but it wouldn't prevale." Joe glared at Charles whom was surpressing a chuckle.

"Of course he did." Sylvia pinched the bridge of her nose. Some wonder how she dealt with her husband for so long. "Well, dinner is served." She announced.

Sylvia Lightholler was a master in the kitchen, the meal she prepared was beyond delicious. Roasted, garlic lemon chicken, with steamed green vegetables, mash potatoes and the most delicious chocolate cake for dessert.  
With everyones stomach's full and saticefied, the party all gathered in the sitting room with a glass of liqour, minus Amanda, talking about the fun times the gentleman have endured on the ships. Including the poker game and Harold and Amanda getting caught.

"My word! So scandless." Mrs. Boxhall gasps, Charles and Joe was laughing in hysterics, both of their faces beet red.

"That wasn't just the half of it. Harry had tore Amanda's dress in half,leaving her to dress in his clothes for the rest of the night. Oh the looks they recieved." Charles cackled. Both Harry and Amanda was both flustered and embaressed.

"Oh stop Charles, can you not see you're embaressing the two." His wife scolded her husband.

"Yeah mate, can't have Baby-faced Lowe all flustered infront of his fiance." Herbert Pitman mocked.

"So Amanda, Harold, Have you two came up with babynames..."

The dinner party went on till about one in the morning, when everyone decided to disperse. Entering their home, Harold and Amanda both set their jackets down and gave eachother a sweet kiss. "Meww..." Came from at Amanda's feet.  
"What's this?" Harold bent over and swooped the black and white kitten up. Huddling the feline to his chest, he scratched one finger behind his ear.

"Um... This is the gift I was telling you about." Amanda blushed. "Isn't he just the cutest. I found in the back yard, hiding in the shrubs."

"He is truly adorable. Amanda." He kissed her. "I think we should call him Ioan."  
"I love you Harold."  
"I love you too." After that the two plus the kitten headed off to bed to get some rest.

_I truly do apologize to the delay. I hope you enjoyed this chapter being It's sorta just a filler :P But it was fun to write :P Please read and comment :S Thank you bunches:S _


End file.
